Unsuspected love
by babygirlxo
Summary: Cassandra, a 20 year old girl is finally going to accomplish her biggest dreams: meeting her idol Naya Rivera and playing beside her in the Tv show Glee, how will the meeting turn out to be? Will they become friends or will Cassandra's dream get shattered in more ways than one? read to find out :) sorry i suck with summaries lmao -L
1. Chapter 1

hi guys, this is my first fanfic about Naya Rivera, my second idol. I'm not really good at this so I hope you'll enjoy the story & I already wrote this on wattpad but I don't think everyone has it so I decided to post it here as well :) hope you'll like it xx

Unsuspected love

Cassandra's biggest dream is to meet her idol, Naya Rivera. But what happens when she accomplishes her two biggest dreams? Meeting her idol AND acting, with her! Is it all going to turn out the way she dreamed or is it going to be a nightmare she wishes to end?

Chapter 1

Cassandra Landley is a 20 year old brunette with big ambitions. She dreamed of doing big things. She wanted to make it big in the show industry, TV shows and movies. She fantasizes about the glamorous dresses, the meets with her favorite artists and inspiring people. But one of her biggest dreams, if not her biggest, was to meet her idol, Naya Rivera.

She had such admiration for the gorgeous Latina and all she wanted was to be able to hug her someday and tell her all about how she made her happy and gave her hope to try and work on her dreams. She had come all the way from Australia to accomplish her dream: acting with her idol. She learned there were auditions for a new spot on Glee and she really wanted it. She hadn't been in many movies before, she had only been in a documentary about music and another movie called Seven whole days but it wasn't very successful.

But doing the documentary was her favorite experience out of these two because music was her first love, but she knew should wouldn't be able to make it, she hated her voice so much and she was way too embarrassed to sing in front of people so she kept that side to herself. She had been in L.A for about two weeks and the audition is getting closer and Cassandra can't stop her excitement and being nervous, she wasn't sure she would make it and she got self-conscious. Very, self-conscious. 

Cassandra POV

Omg today's the audition, I didn't sleep all night. How can a human body hold so many nerves going crazy? My body felt like shutting down because of all the pressure I was under. When I'm tired, I become very pessimist, I shut everyone out and close on myself because I don't feel good enough.

I stared at myself in the mirror, the bags under my eyes looking as dark as ever, I tried sucking my belly in, just to see what I would look like with a flat stomach, and skinny legs. Normally, I know I'm not really considered 'fat' but I do have curves that I wish I didn't have, they just make everything about me seem bigger and that annoyed me. If I got called back for the role, I'm gonna be walking around perfect girls in perfect bodies on the set and that scared me. But I did like I always do, I put on some light make-up, wore some worn out jeans, red V neck shit, my signature leather jacket and my combat boots. Perfect. That was my style and this is definitely something I won't let anyone take away from me, my style makes me feel comfortable. I took a cab and got to the studio where the auditions help place and I signed myself up. I looked around and there were so many pretty girls, blondes, brunettes, skinny, curvy, everything and that made me gulp.

I'm definitely not gonna make it through. After 3 hours of sitting in the waiting room, it was finally my turn.  
The assistant led me to a glass room which seemed soundproof and introduced me to Ryan, the director. We talked for a bit, he asked me a couple of questions about myself and gave me a part to act out with a lady. The audition lasted for about 30 minutes, they asked me what I was able to do, like passion and stuff and I mentioned how much I loved dancing and Ryan smiled widely while telling me that the character I was auditioning for has a lot of dancing parts and that made me happy. What if I do have a shot at it? Nono Cassandra, get that out of your thoughts, don't bring your hopes up, they're more likely gonna end up crushed.

Before I left, Ryan talked to me and told me they'll call me within a week to let me know if I got the part and that I had done a pretty awesome job. I left with this huge grin on my face, my day was officially made. Ryan was really sweet and good-looking, it sure would help the girls' acting skills when they have a director that's sweet on the eyes. Wow where were my thought wandering. Oka, back to reality. I went back home, took a nice hot shower and fell asleep, what a nerve-wrecking day!

I woke up the next day feeling happy, I looked down at my phone and smiled. You know that moment when you wake up, check your phone and see that your idol tweeted a picture and you just have this big goofy smile on your face when you love her so much that you put the notifications on for her and it makes your day to see her tweeting and interacting with her fans. Yes, that's how dorky I am, I get all Naya's notifications and they brighten my day, no doubt about that!  
I didn't understand how someone could be flawless and perfect and just ugh. She had this raspy sexy voice, that devilish smirk she always has on and her eyes, gosh her eyes are stunning.

Yes, I'm totally having a girl crush on my idol, she somehow makes me question my sexuality because I'd totally go lesbian for her in a heartbeat. Meeh, stop dreaming Cass, take the dirty thoughts out out out right now. Oh what you do to meeeee, oh what you do to meeee. - After waiting for an entire week so my phone to ring with the big news, it never happened so I gave up all the hopes I had and decided to look for a job to be able to pay my rent and stuff, and decided to go check out some other auditions I might find. After hours of walking on the sidewalks of L.A, I came across a musicshop. I went in and asked to meet the manager. I

looked around the place and fell in love, it was so homey, with CDs and Vinyl everywhere it was just..a paradise. Just as I started talking to them manager about getting an interview to work there, my phone starts ringing with a number I don't recognize so I excused myself from the shop manager and answered.

'Hello?'

'Yes hi, I'm calling for Cassandra Landley?'

'It's me, what can I help you with?'

'Hi Cassandra, it's Ryan from the auditions remember?'

'Omg yeah hi how are you?'

'I'm pretty good actually, I wanted to personally call you to annouce the news. We watched your performance over 10 times, me and the crew and we absolutely love the way you perform, you have such an elegant way of acting that we all agreed you'd fit the type perfectly! Especially when you told me you danced, I just knew that there was something special about you and well, look where we are! I hope you're happy, you're not talking or screaming hahaha.'

'Euh no I-I can't..I-I'm speechless, I c-can't believe you chose m-me, I was s-sure that..'

'That what Cassandra?'

'That I wasn't good enough, you had told me that..if I got the role, you guys would call me in a week and it didn't happen so I gave up, I had lost all hope and now you just, just called me with the biggest news of my life and I'm internally freaking out and-'

'Haha aww you're so cute, you totally deserve it girl ! Look I hope you don't mind but I have to meet you in two days on the set so we can talk to the board about your character and explain her to you and also, we sent you your script so just read it and if you ever have questions, write them down and ask them when we see each other, okay?'

'Yeah, sure yeah uh thanks a lot, really, you just made my day, hell you just made my life haha.'

'You're very welcome, I'll see you soon! And by the way I'm gonna forward you the address so you won't get lost.'

'Sounds good, bye Ryan and thanks again, I can't tell you how much this means to me.'

He just chuckled and said: 'I know it does kiddo, have a nice evening.'

What just happened? Right, I got THE call, like THE FREAKING CALL and yeah, I'm jumping around on the street, getting weird glances but WHO CARES, I'm gonna be on Glee bitches, with my idol and gosh I can't wait to get home and read the script. I can honestly say, I just started living.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I got home, I directly went to my fax and checked it. I picked up the script, it was a few pages and I couldn't wait to start reading it and practicing my lines. I have to admit, I didn't have such a huge role but I was in heaven. I was gonna be on Glee, I was gonna be on TV, and I yes I, was going to meet the one and only Naya Rivera, I'm flipping out.

2 days later, I get a call from Ryan telling me to come to the studio to start planning because we needed to start filming as soon as we can. It was 10am and I had to be there at 12, I was suffocating, my nerves weren't calling down, I had knots in my stomach, how was I supposed to handle myself in front of them, especially when I'm going to be meeting the cast. And that means Lea, Chris, Harry, Chover, Darren, all of them! AND THAT MEANT NAYA. I was panicking so badly I was on the verge of calling Ryan and cancelling but I couldn't, that was my dream.

I sucked it up and made my way to the studio. Once I got there, the Secretary told me where to go. I reached a room where the walls were made of glass, it was huge and beautiful and wow the view was completely insane. I went in as I saw Ryan. He smiled widely when he saw me and came to hug me before telling me to have a seat.

There were a few other members sitting around the large table and Ryan started presenting them to me, they were the rest of the crew, writers, video crew, etc. And there was also a video camera filming me for some reason, it felt awkward but I shrugged it off. My life has just begun. He started explaining to me what my character's job is and all I have to know and then, he mentioned something about my character being Santana's new girlfriend. I stood up in shock.

-What? Nonon, I got the script and there was nothing written about me being Santana's new girlfriend!

-Yes we know, we sent you less than half of the original script and we left all the girlfriend part outside of it.

-What b-but why?

-We were afraid you would decide not to do the acting and bail on us and we really wanted you here so we didn't really have a choice.

-But I can't do it, I can't play Santana's new love interest, I can't play Santana Lopez's lesbian girlfriend!

I began shaking, I can't do it, I can't play Naya Rivera's love interest I just can't! 

Naya's POV

So it was today that the newbie was coming, I was rather excited to meet her, Ryan told me she's a sweetheart and that I was her idol. He also mentioned how much of an emotional wreck she was when they called her to tell her they had chosen her, it was pretty cute. I still hadn't seen her anywhere, I asked around and nobody had seen her until Natasha, the secretary told me that she was in the meeting room talking with Ryan and the members of the crew. I made my way upstairs, not knowing what to expect.

I had no idea what she looked like but I was determined to make her feel welcome, I know how it feels to be the new kid in the block, I still remember how nervous I was when I first joined. Thank God I wasn't the only new one though, we were are new so we bonded directly. But she was joining our family, she was the only new one and she was gonna be my on-screen girlfriend so I had to make sure she felt comfortable with everyone, especially me. I also learned she was only 20 years old which is adorable. As I was making my way to the door, I see her back directed to me and she and Ryan where in a very heated discussion. I open the door slightly enough to hear a bit of their conversation.

-[...]So you will also be playing Santana's new girlfriend on-screen. I saw her standing up abruptly.

-What? Nonon, I got the script and there was nothing written about me being Santana's new girlfriend!

-Yes we know, we sent you less than half of the original script and we left all the girlfriend part outside of it.

-What b-but why?

-We were afraid you would decide not to do the acting and bail on us and we really wanted you here so we didn't really have a choice.

-But I can't do it, I can't play Santana's new love interest, I can't play Santana Lopez's lesbian girlfriend!

I made a disgusted face, turned on my heels and left without bothering to meet her. She was clearly a homophobic so what the hell was she doing here. She disgusted me. She calls herself a fan when she's a homophobic b*tch? How can she love me so much when she's just a judgmental idiot? She infuriated me. After witnessing her being an incredible snob, I made myself promise that I will make her regret joining our family, we don't appreciate judgmental people and that's what she was. She didn't deserve to be here. She doesn't deserve any of our warmth and friendship. 

Cassandra's POV. 

-But I can't do it, I can't play Santana's new love interest, I can't play Santana Lopez's lesbian girlfriend!

They didn't understand! I can't play her girlfriend, I was too intimidated by her.. They all stared at me with shocked eyes but Ryan was once again the first to speak.

-And why can't you be her on-screen girlfriend?

-Because look at me! Look at her previous girlfriends! She started with Heather Morris, she was blonde, has amazing blue eyes, she was thin and gorgeous and had so much talent, then there was Demi Lovato, probably the most perfect human being on earth after Naya, she was flawless, had a killer voice, looked sexy as hell and well, she was Demi Lovato. You can't end Naya with...me.

I told them, with tears in my eyes and pointing at myself.

-I don't deserve to be Santana's last girlfriend, the public's gonna be infuriated if you put me, you can find plenty of gorgeous, thin and flawless girls out there, I can't do it...Naya's just so perfect, she deserves better. She deserves someone who can at least match her up with something whether it's talent, beauty or courage. I got nothing, I'm really sorry I wasted your time but Naya deserves perfection and that's not me. I'm truly sorry I wasted your time but I think the best way to end it with Naya would be Demi, they fit perfectly together.

By now I had tears falling down my face, not daring to look at anyone. I turned around and started walking towards the door before Ryan stopped me.

-Look Cassandra, I know what you're thinking but we chose you for a reason, we think you'd be perfect for it and the thought of you not being enough for it just proves that we chose an amazing person to join our family, we can't ask for better. Hey look at me, stay. Stay for a bit, we'll try it, and if after a while you don't feel comfortable then you can quit. Deal?

-Deal.

-But you have nothing to be afraid of, you underestimate yourself way too much sweetheart, give yourself a break.

-Thank you Ryan, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassandra's POV

I came back home and threw myself on the bed. I kept replaying everything that happened earlier in my head. I had accepted to wait and see how it goes before deciding whether I plan to stay or not. It was a good plan I thought. Also, after our meeting, Ryan took me and introduced me to the entire cast except Naya, she was nowhere to be found. That made me a little bit sad but I was still happy to meet the rest of the cast, they were all so sweet. When I met Lea and Chris, which I learned later that they were inseparable, we hit it off directly.

They were so sweet and down to earth, I knew I was going to have a great time with them and most importantly, they made me feel so welcome. Lea invited me to her trailer after Ryan left me to go to another meeting and I hung out with her and Chris. We talked for hours about Glee,t he cast and especially Naya. They told me how sweet she was and how they were sure we were going to become close friends very well and how she's going to be the most welcoming. They also mentioned that she talked about me last week, after Ryan had called me her spoke to her.

Apparently she was excited to meet me and I was getting even more excited, she spoke about me? What was life?

I was about to start bawling my eyes out right in front of them. Anyways we spoke about ourselves for a bit, got to know each other better and ended up watching a movie. It was around 11 when I left and I already miss them, they're really sweet and I know we're gonna get along just fine. All that was missing now was Naya. I wonder what she was doing. How was I supposed to act like everything was okay when I was nervous as hell, I was going to play the on-screen girlfriend of a goddess, how did that happen...

The next morning, I packed a few things to bring to my trailer iiicckk yes have my own trailer now! So I brought some stuff to put there, a few personal objects and pictures and headed to the studio.

Today I had to practice my first scene with Naya and I couldn't contain my excitement. I went into my car and started driving with my shaking hands, how was I supposed to be acting with shaky hands? Nonono Cassandra, you have to make a good impression on your idol today. I remember how a few months back I wrote her a huge letter, it was 8 pages long and I basically described everything from how I was til how I became because of her but I couldn't give it to her today. She would think I'm a freak after reading it so I made up my mind. I'm going to give it to her on my last day on the set. 

Naya's POV

Ugh no, I don't want to wake up and go to work today, I had the first scene to practice with the new girl, Cassandra and I can't look at her face, how was I supposed to act with her? Ugh. I was very grumpy today and I was definitely not up to talking to her, I just hope I'll be able to avoid her before and after our scene, I don't want to be left alone with her, she disgusts me. A nayaholic haha my ass, how could she say I'm her idol if she's a homophobic? It doesn't make sense, this girl is just plain dumb.

As soon as got to the set, I went to talk to Lea and Chris. We were in the middle of our conversation when I noticed auburn hair moving around. I looked over Lea's shoulder and saw the newbie holding boxes and bringing them into a trailer. The trailer was in between mine and Lea's, not only was I going to see her everyday, but she was also staying next to me. What have I done to get such a crappy day? I couldn't help doing a disgusted face while staring at her. Too bad she was a snob, she looked pretty good. She had auburn hair, a curvy body which was pretty attractive and well, I haven't seen her face yet but whatever. Chris noticed I was staring at something and turned around.

He saw Cassandra and was about to yell for her to come over but I threw my hand on his mouth right on time. He looked at me with shocked eyes and Lea just stared at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and made up an excuse about being I wasn't 'ready' to meet her so they just looked at each other and restarted talking like nothing happened. I loved my Wonder Twins, yes I call them like that even off-set because they are inseparable and they were practically twins, always together with the same taste.

A few minutes later, I decided to head to my trailer to read the script. I had two hours to kill before having to practice with her. I was pissed, I wasn't up for it. I looked across the set and she was nowhere to be found so I practically ran to my trailer and hid. Phew, she didn't see me. Gosh I sound like a child but I really don't like her, after the speech she made, I just can't stand her. The time passed without me noticing, probably because I fell asleep. I woke up with loud banging on my door and Ryan telling me to hurry, we had to start practicing. I made my way to the practice room half-heartily and found Cassandra already there, pacing back and forth, playing with her fingers nervously.

Wow she was really nervous, but was it because of me or because of the acting? Meh, I had time to find out. The room we were practicing in was like an interrogation room, it had glass walls, we couldn't see through it but from the other ending, they could see us and there was a sound system as well as a radio in order for us to communicate from a side to another. I made my way up to her and said hi, looking at her from head to toe. She really did look good, until she turned her face and my jaw dropped mentally.

She has beautiful emerald eyes, a cute nose and kissable lips. What the hell Naya, you don't like her remember? She has a pretty face for a snob, she was actually stunning. Too bad I didn't like her, she seemed nice but I knew better than to trust her innocent side. She was judgemental and I don't tolerate judgmental people. When she saw me she seemed so shocked that she started trembling even more, what the hell?

-H-h-hii..I'm Cassandra, I'm the new addition. It's such a pleasure to meet you I-

I didn't bother acknowledging what she was about to say, I heard enough bullshit so I shrugged.

-I know who you are.

And with that I turned my heels and went to take a seat, waiting for Ryan to come give us directives. She still looked surprised and shocked, I don't know if it was because she was happy to see me or because of how dry and cold I was with her but I seriously don't care.

Cassandra's POV

I heard someone clear their throats and say hi, I turned around and there she was, looking even more flawless than in the pictures and videos, if that's even possible. I couldn't stop staring at her, she looks radiating. My mind became jello and I couldn't even get myself to greet her normally. She looked at me weirdly, lifting a brow and I decided to talk. Big mistake, it was worse than in my mind.

-H-h-hii..I'm Cassandra, I'm the new addition. It's such a pleasure to meet you I-

She didn't even let me continue, she looked at me with cold eyes and told me she knew who I was on a cutting tone and with that, she turned her heels and left to seat on the sofa in the room. What the hell was that? Why was she this cold to me? Didn't Chris and Lea tell me she was excited to meet me and she was going to try and make me comfortable? What happened to that? I shock my head and decided to take away the negative thoughts and blame it on her maybe having a bad day.

Everyone goes through bad days so whatever, maybe she'll come around sooner or later to talk to me or something. I still was confused and kept asking myself questions until Ryan came into the room and started directing the scene. It was a pretty basic scene, where we bumped into each other and she was supposed to be on the verge of screaming at me with then she had to stare into my eyes and say sorry, that was how the future relationship was going to start.

But Naya didn't even bother looking into my eyes, she just vaguely looked at me and looked away with a disgusted look on her face.  
What was all that about? I  
couldn't wait to leave the room and go to my trailer. My thoughts were invading my mind too much, I needed space and time to process and that crap, what had I done?  
Why was she so cold to me?  
Was it just to me or was she having a bad day?  
I guess tomorrow I'll find out with the way she treats the others and how she'll treat me. Saying that I was extremely anxious and nervous for the next day was an understatement, I was terrified into getting my answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra's POV

The next day, I woke up being a total mess. Nervous would be an understatement if I wanted to describe how I was feeling, I was feeling sick. I had no idea how today was going to turn out, all I knew was that today, I was know if I'm the reason for her coldness or if she was having a bad day. Today was going to determine if my idol and I were going to get along and possibly become friends or if we were going to ignore each other until we have to shoot scenes or practice, in a way, today was going to define my future. I felt the meal I had last night coming right back up at the thought of Naya hating me and I got just in time in the bathroom before throwing my guts out, ugh. I brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, put a slight line of eye-liner and got dressed. I was ready to know my fate, yet so anxious.

How many girls get to meet their idols and actual act with them? Not much, that's for sure! I finally got to the studio, looking miserably lost. I had no idea where to go first since I don't start shooting before 3 hours so I decided to go to my trailer and relax a bit. On my way there I saw Lea and Chris gesturing, they seemed to be having quite a conversation so I just made my way there, waved at them while saying hi and turned around to head to my trailer before I heard my name. I turned around to see Lea coming over to hug me tightly and asked me to join the conversation. I invited them back to my trailer and got them drinks. (Yes, I have a mini fridge in my trailer and yes, I'm quite a good hostess) We talking a bit about my first day and how excited they were that they met me until we fell on a interesting topic: Naya.

-Hey um, guys, what was wrong with Naya yesterday? Was she having a bad day or something?

Lea looked at me quizzically before shrugging.

-No, she was actually happy for most of the day, especially considering that she hadn't slept much but she wasn't grumpy or pissed. It surprised us to be honest, Naya isn't a morning person yet she was joking and talking with us. Normally it takes a few hours before she becomes herself but not yesterday if I recall well, right Chris? Was there anything wrong with her?

-Uhh no actually there wasn't, you're right she was actually really joyful yesterday. Why do you ask Cass?

-Oh welll uh because uhh y-you know I just uuhh..never mind, forget I just asked.

-Nono Cassandra, we won't drop it so spill, what happened? You better tell us or else Miss Lea right here and I will go 'All Lima Heights on your ass lady' right Lee ahaha.

He chuckled looking at Lea, she just giggled. It was really cute until they both turned back their attention to me with a 'spill it already' look and I knew I had no choice.

-Well yesterday Naya looked rather pissed when I met her, the first time I saw her was when we were supposed to practice for our scene and she just got there, said hi, cut me off while I was introducing myself and left to go sit on the couch. She looked at me with icy cold eyes..it scared me a bit to be completely honest. It didn't fit the 'excitement' description you guys told me Naya was feeling when she knew there was a newbie on the set...I don't know what I did to piss her off if she was pissed because of me. She didn't even bother looking at me in the eyes during the scene, which she was supposed to do. She had a disgusted look on her face. I didn't know I was that repulsive...

I was on the verge of crying, I couldn't let that happen. My tears were threatening to fall in front of two people I've known for barely a day and a few hours, keep it together Cassandra, you're strong. It had been such a long time I hadn't cried in front of anyone, I put up my barrier and stood with my head straight until I reached home and I wasn't going to start crying in front of them, nono I was going to suck it up, lift my head up high and act like nothing happened. I looked up and saw Chris and Lea staring at me in shock, I don't know if it's because of what I said or because hey heard my voice crack and expected me to start bawling my eyes out and didn't so I just shrugged and stared outside my window, I couldn't look at them without feeling embarrassed. But just as I was about to make an excuse to leave my trailer and escape this awkward situation, Lea spoke.

-Wh-what do you mean she was cold to you? That doesn't sound like Naya at all, even if she's pissed or not having a nice day, she's never cold, she never acts like that...

-Oh, sorry then I guess I must've misinterpreted her actions, I'm really sorry I brought it up..

-No it's okay sweetie, we just want you to feel at home and we're glad you trusted us with something that was bothering you, we'll have a talk with Naya.

-W-what n-no please don't I-I will deal with it on my own, I'm sure it w-was nothing, please I'm p-practically begging you, don't say a word, j-just forget about the whole story please..

I saw them both looking at each other and communicate with their eyes, it was amazing to see that kind of friendship, and they just turned towards me and hugged me at the same time, promising me not to mention it to her but if it ever happened again, they asked me to tell them about so I complied. Even though I mentally promised myself I will never say anything else about Naya i front of them. I didn't want to create any drama or anything, so I'll just act like nothing's wrong since I'm so good at it. I looked at the clock at jumped, oh my god I had 20 more minutes before filming the scene with Naya and I hadn't seen her yet, I started with my nervous shaking once more. My hands were all sweaty and I stopped listening to whatever my co-workers were talking about, I was too deep into my thoughts to even realize they stopped talking and were looking at me. After a few minutes I noticed that Lea was practically standing in my face waving. I looked back at her and she looked relieved. Did I seem this zoned out? Wow. What you do to me Naya.

I was about to apologize when Ryan came banging on my door telling me it's time to shoot the scene. I looked back at Chris and Lea with pleading eyes, I didn't want to go alone so they both came with me to the set and started talking to distract me from my thoughts. I looked up from my feet and there she was, looking like an angel, coming into the room. I couldn't look at her much more so I tried to compose myself and pretend I was in the conversation with my new friends. That's when she saw our trio and came towards us, I was practically squirming in place. She tapped Chris on the shoulder and they both turned around and faced Naya. She smiled widely to them and hugged them tightly before asking how they were and that she had a scene to film so they had to excuse her and then she just looked at me vaguely, mumbled a hi and turned around to go talk to Ryan about the scene. I saw Lea and Chris looking at us with a quizzical look, their brows raised but I just looked down and left to the other end of the room. I was confused and lost. I was definitely the reason Naya hates me, for whatever reason and now I was sure, my life here was definitely not going to be easy. Especially when my idol hates me..

Devastated was nothing compared to what I felt at this precise moment, my heart was shattered and all I wanted to do was run away and never look back. I didn't want to continue filming, I just wanted to leave.

Naya's POV

I got to the set a few minutes before having to shoot the scene and looked everywhere for my Wonder Twins, I had no idea where they were so I went to the room we were going to shoot and saw them in a conversation with the newbie. To be honest I had no idea if they were talking with her or not because she seemed zoned out until she looked up and saw me, then somehow pretended she was in a deep conversation with my twins. She was clearly embarrassed to see me and she looked super nervous. Whatever.

I made my way to the twins and smiled, they were so cute, I can't believe we became such great friends. I loved them to death. So I hugged them and asked how they were before turning towards the newbie and mumbling a forced hi. I definitely didn't want to talk to her but I didn't want my friends to think I had bad manners so I forced it out. Meh. I excused myself from the twins as I told them I had to shoot my scene and before I left Cassandra answer, I turned around and headed to talk to Ryan about that scene.

I had to maintain eye contact with the girl for a good 30 seconds and there was no way this was happening, I might end up slapping the hypocrite who seems so innocent until you actually see her true colors. I had seen them and wished I didn't. While I was turning to talk to Ryan I saw her face drop from the corner of my eye. She seemed genuinely confused and sad and now I was sure it was because of my behaviour but I couldn't help it. I went to talk to Ryan and told him about the eye contact being too long and he just looked at me boringly before telling me to stick to the script. Typical Ryan. So I went back to Cassandra and I saw her looking down, sadly.  
Her hair was falling on her face and I was on the verge of going to tuck her hair behind her ear and hug her before I mentally slapped myself and reminding my brain what she had said about being my on-screen girlfriend. Yes she might be gorgeous and yes, I admit I really wanted to hug her but I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to forget and forgive her for what I had heard. We started shooting and she was a really great actress, she was probably the type of girl who would hide her feelings because at first she looked sad and then in a few seconds into the scene and there she is, seeming as happy as ever since that was what she had to be.

Wow, she really was good at pretending. We reached the point where we had to look at each other's eyes for a while and we had to retake this scene over 8 times, the first few times, surprisingly, I looked at her while she was the one who couldn't look at me straight in the eye. Then the last few times it was my fault, I would look into her eyes and I felt hers piercing into my soul and they were filled with sadness so I would cut the eye-contact short until we finally got it. As soon as we were done, she didn't even wait for Ryan to come congratulate us after our first scene together, she just threw out of the door and left. Not looking at anyone not talking to anyone. Did I affect her that much? Had my behaviour made her act that way? Because I'm sure as hell that wasn't the way the twins described her to me when I asked about her. She seemed to have lost all her energy and life, the sparkle in her eye I saw when she was about to introduce herself the day before was gone, her eyes looked empty. Oh well, why do I care? Right, I don't, serves her right, I hope she'll learn her lesson and will stop judging people.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I was just wondering if you were enjoying the story or what you like the most from it. Send me suggestions about what you'd like to see happening in the story and I'll try to make it happen, don't forget to comment and favorite, it gives me more motivation to continue the story :) stay strong, xo -L

Naya's POV

An entire week has passed and we had filmed 5 scenes together. Cassandra's character Kristina and Santana got to know each other better and started hanging out more. Their romantic relationship is beginning this week and it's making me nervous. I would never admit that it's making me nervous but being around Cassandra mixes my feelings terribly. I hate her for being homophobic but at the same time I feel attracted to her. She has something that makes me want to do anything for her just to become friends, and even more. More? Why was I feeling that way? Am I possibly bisexual? I've always been with men but now that she came along, all I seem to think about is her. Nobody knows how I'm feeling, I force a smile in front of everyone except Cassandra, I don't bother because I'm just plain cold with her. I interrupt her whenever she wants to talk to me or turn around and leave while she's trying to talk to me. She doesn't get the message that I really don't want to talk to her, it's not that complicated is it?

It was 9 am and I had to be on set in 2 hours so I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast but something made me jump. I looked to my left and found Sean, sitting on the couch looking pissed so I went to sit next to him.

-Hey baby are you okay?

-No Naya, I'm not okay.

-What's wrong? Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? -

Yeah Naya, yeah I wanna talk about what's bothering me, YOU are the one bothering me.

I shot him a scared look, what did he mean? What the hell was happening? What did I do to piss him off that much?

-I don't understand Sean, what did I do to bother you? -

What did you do? Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to have to kiss a THIRD girl on Glee? A new one! Not only have you had to kiss Heather and Demi but now you have a new on-screen girlfriend and didn't think that maybe I'd want to know?

-Why the hell would you care who I kiss on-screen? It's not like I'm sleeping with them damn it, it's just a kiss I-

And I felt a sharp pain going from my cheek to my temple, my own fiance had just slapped me. I got slapped by the man I was about to marry, I couldn't believe it. I was hurt emotionally and physically and that was it. That was the end.

-Oh my gosh I'm so sorry baby please forgive me I didn't mean to slap you please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you p-

-Get the hell out of my apartment Sean and never come back, I'm not your baby, here's your ring and get the fuck out of here, I never want to see you again.

-Baby please no don't do this, we have something amazing, I love you so much please don't do this.

He looked at me with pleading eyes but I couldn't even look at him, he had done something I never thought he'd be capable of, he harmed me. I didn't think he'd be able to hurt a fly and there it was, I had a bruised hand on my right cheek, going up to my temple.  
How the hell was I supposed to hide that from the cast? I looked at him with icy cold eyes, took off my engagment ring, threw it on him and kick him out of my apartment, along with whatever was his. I closed the door and dropped myself to the ground, crying waterfalls. Why was it so easy for people to hurt me? Am I such a bad person to be treated that way? I don't understand...we were so happy. Why was kissing Cassandra so important to him? Was I not giving him enough time? He knows I can't stand her but I didn't tell him about the kiss because I didn't wanna talk about her. We had a few kisses to share but so did I and Heather, it was never personal so what was so different with Cassandra? Did he feel threatened?

_You know damn well the answer to that Naya, you've been taking him fo granted and you know that your relationship would be in trouble when you're gonna kiss Cassandra. You know how she affects you even though you want nothing to do with her. No that's not true, you want her. You just wish she wasn't homophobic, everything would be easier. You would've started by becoming friends, and then gradually you might've become even might've become exactly what you want to become with her, together. You wanted her all to yourself but you can't even face your feelings because of your hate._

I cleaned my face, put on some make up on and headed to the set. I said a few hellos here and there. I felt so vulnerable, as if everyone knew what happened the morning and they were all judging me. I needed to go to the bathroom. We have many bathrooms on the set but my favorite is the one at the end of building, nobody goes there and that;s exactly what I needed. I went inside, looked at my face in the mirror and broke down, slidding on the floor, crying like never before. My life is getting so screwed up and I had no idea what to do, how could I fix it? As I was sobbing in my arms, I heard the door open and shot my head up to see who it was, nobody was supposed to know about this bathroom. And then my heard started to spin, Cassandra was standing in front of me, a shocked look on her face before she ran to me and hugged me.

I tensed, not knowing what to do, should I hug her back or ignore her and tell her off? But I can't ignore the shiver I felt go down my spine when she touched me, it felt magic. I just wanted to hug her back and stay in her arms forever.

-God Naya, what the hell happened to you? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? If you want I could go ask Ryan to give you a day off because you're not feeling well, I'll tell him you were food poisonned os he could give you a few days off, do you want me to do that? Please look at me, do you need some ice? How can I help you? I saw you walking through the set with that forced smile and I saw your cheek, what happened?

She looked so concerned and sad, seeing me that way. She was the one who's known me for a week and knew my smile was fake while the others have known me for years and fell for it. She followed me to help me. How could I be so bitchy to her? How could she be so nice to me after all I did to her? And then again, her words came back into my head and I snapped. She should hate me the way I hate her. You don't hate her Naya, you like her, a lot. And I did the stupidest thing I could possibly do. I told her off.

-Get the hell away from me, I don't want to talk about it and I don't need your hugs and pity. I don't want you to tell Ryan anything or anyone else as a matter of fact. Leave me the hell alone, I don't even know how you have the guts to come here and hug me, trying to comfort me. Say a peep of that to anyone else and I will make your stay here a living hell, got it newbie?

I looked up at her and saw her emotions in her eyes, she looked so incredibly hurt. I hurt hermore than anything and I could feel it. I destroyed her. She had tears threatning to fall and she was fighting very hard to keep them from falling. She stood up, looked at my eyes, turned around and whispered, probably not knowing I heard but what I head broke my heart even more. She whispered:

-As if you could make my stay here worse than the living hell you've been making me go through all week...I guess it's just the way things will be.

And she was gone.  
And I was back to crying waterfalls.  
And I just understood why I was crying before.  
I wasn't heartbroken from Sean's actions, I was angry but relieved.  
I was single and now I know what I'm supposed to do.  
Stop going against my feelings and change.  
I had to make it up to her, the only one who cared enough to come ask if I was okay.  
I had to change for her and make her smile.  
I'm so sorry Cassandra.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry loves, I hadn't been able to update it sooner, I had a lot of school stuff plus I was working so I wrote a super long one :) I hope you'll like it, don't forget to favorite and review, it means a lot to know if you like the story so far or not :) stay strong x -L

Chapter 6

Cassandra's POV

I kept replaying yesterday's events in my mind, not being able to wrap my head about it. Naya has this bruise on her cheek and I don't understand how she got it. Her eyes seemed to lack that usual spark and I couldn't stand seeing her that way. We might not get along but she's still my idol, the person that made me smile during my days, a simple mention of her name or hearing her voice used to make my day, I couldn't watch her suffer and not do anything about it so I followed her.

I followed her to that lost bathroom and entered as soon as I heard sobs. As I opened the door, here she was, the person I love the most in my life, sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. I couldn't stop myself, I ran to her and hugged her while rambling a bunch of questions. But it was impossible for me to ignore the spark I felt when I touched her, it felt electric.

I was so scared, all I wanted was to know what was wrong so I could help her because seeing her that way killed me. I saw her eyes flicker with an emotion wave but I didn't have time to analyze them, she switched them back to her cold stare and did something I never expected her to do, no matter how much she didn't like me. She snapped at me.

She threatened me and pushed me away, more than I ever thought was possible. No matter how much she had hurt me before, was nothing compared to what she did to me yesterday. She destroyed my heart, she shattered it into a million pieces and I couldn't do anything anymore. I stood up, turned around and headed outside before I started crying in front of her, I couldn't let her see what she did to me, she'd hate me even more. I went to Ryan's desk and told him I felt sick so he gave me the day off, I stormed back to my trailer to pick up my bag and phone and left. Reaching home, the first thing I did was run myself a shower. And cry.

Cry silently in my shower, not wanting to believe what had happened. My idol hated my guts and I had no idea what I ever did to her, I mean she's been cold to me the second I saw her.

After crying for hours, I felt myself drained, there weren't any more tears left in me so I made myself a promise. I'm going to do whatever it takes to ignore her and stay away from her. A few months and I'll be gone, done filming, and I'll never have to see her again. I laughed bitterly at the irony, after being ignored and hated by my hero, here I was, prepared to do the same to fix my heart. Even though I knew very well, my heart will never fully recover this. It was the worse heartbreak of my life. Getting hated by your idol just destroys your life, it crumbles your dreams and that's precisely how I felt. Broken. Empty. Numb...

**On the set**

Lea and Chris were in the middle of a script practice as they saw Cassandra storming off to her trailer, then back to her car, almost running. They noticed how her eyes looked red and watery but they didn't have time to ask her what was going on, she had disappeared. They had no idea what that was about but were determined to find out why. A few minutes later, Naya reappears, coming the same way Cassandra was running away from so they decided to give it a shot.

Lea: Hey Naya, do you know where Cass went?

Naya: How should I know? Why? Isn't she here?

Chris: No actually, she stormed off a few minutes before and left the set, she looked like she was sad.

Lea: Yeah, she had watery eyes.

Naya: Oh eum no I don't know where she went. How about we ask Ryan?

Lea&Chris: Yeah okay sure, let's go. 

Naya's POV

We went over to Ryan's office to ask about Cassandra. He told us she came in telling him she felt sick and apparently she looked sick so he gave her the day off. I can't believe she left because of me, I really messed up so badly. Why was I such a screw up? Why did I have to feel that way towards a homophobic? Why was I even feeling that way towards a freaking girl, I've never loved a girl. Why her? Why towards a straight girl who hates gay people? God I hate myself, I don't know what t do anymore.

Should I apologize to her tomorrow? We have a scene together to shoot so maybe I could get her alone for a few seconds to apologize? Yes you should Naya. Just for the previous event. Don't give her the impression that you like her or you wanna be friendly, just say sorry, use that cold tone you usually use and well at least your conscience will be fine. Ok, good plan.

God I already missed her and it's barely been a few hours, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't stop thinking of that hug, and the warm feeling her embrace made me feel. I felt so safe. Yes, tomorrow I had to say sorry. I needed to see her smile, even though I'm sure it won't be a big one, but I hope she'll smile.

**The Next Day**

Cass' POV

I had to go to work today, I had a scene to shoot with Naya. But thank God we aren't the only ones in the scene, Chris was in it too so it was less stressful. I was so numb I didn't even feel nervous, I just felt empty, emotionless and I guess that's what's best, right? I got to the set and saw that Naya was already with Ryan, getting ready for the scene. She looked at me and our eyes met for a second before I turned around and got into my trailer. I didn't need her bullshit right now.

I still had half an hour before we start shooting so I laid on my bed and listened to Lea's new album, gosh her voice is so mesmerizing and emotional, I loved it. Her album was filled with emotions, passion and heart-felt experiences. It made it so easy for us to connect to with her. She's amazing. I was half way through the album before I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and was met with an excited Lea. She squealed and hugged me so tightly, explaining that she heard her album. I told her how amazing it was and were in the middle of a pretty emotional conversation related to her CD before a member of the crew came to tell me I was needed in makeup for my scene. I apologized to Lea and went into the dressing room to get ready.

A few minutes later and I was out, looking pretty sassy with all that makeup and clothes, I really liked the style they gave my character today. I was wearing a button-up red blouse, with 2 popped buttons showing enough cleavage to make a guy drool, a tight ripped black legging and rocking black heels with studs, I looked badass. I had to admit, for once, I actually felt confident in what I was wearing. So I made my way to the room where we were filming and spotted Naya right away. She was talking to Chris until his jaw dropped, I chuckled lightly. He was so cute.

And then she turned around. I was turning my face but from the corner of my eye, I saw her jaw drop slightly as well. Wow, I wasn't expecting that reaction but whatevs. I stood there, texting my friend until I heard heels stop in front of me. I look up to see Naya, looking at me with a weird gaze.

-Look Newbie, I'm so-

I didn't even let her speak, I gave her a death glare and walked away, leaving a shocked Naya staring at my back. She wanted that so she got it.

Naya's POV

Today was the day I had to apologize to her. Yeah, I was pretty nervous. I got to the set early, wanting to speak to Ryan about a few things concerning the scene until I spotted auburn hair flying around. I turned to see what it was and there she was, looking adorable. Our eyes met but she turned around right away and headed to her trailer.

Ok, that was weird. Hopefully, I'll be able to talk to her before or after shooting the scene. I got through make up and dressing and went to the filming was there so we started talking about his upcoming birthday, that was in 5 days and I was really excited. This guy was one of my best friends and I hadn't been to a party for so long, I was really pumped! That's when she came into the room, I hadn't noticed her until I saw Chris' jaw drop. What the hell, I thought. I turned around and there she was, looking freaking badass and perfect. She had this edgy side and it looked super hot. I have to admit,my jaw slightly dropped too but I trying shrugging it off in case someone saw me. She turned around fast and started typing on her phone.

It was now or never, so I went to her, having prepared this whole speech to say I'm sorry.

She looked up from her phone and that was my cue.

-Look Newbie, I'm so-

She shot me a glare that could've killed me if looks could kill, I had never seen her that way. Her eyes seemed cold and distant. Nothing like the usual, welcoming and warm look she usually carries. And she turned away. She walked away from me, not letting me continue my speech. Not letting me apologize for the previous day. That's when I knew how badly I screwed up. I made her that way. I was on the verge of crying. Why was I so stupid? I destroyed this innocent girl's personality with my bitchiness and she never directly did anything wrong, especially not to me.

I was hurt, but mostly...I felt guilty.  
I hated her, I loved her,  
I wanted her,  
I needed her...  
I lost her.


	7. Chapter 7

Naya's POV

It's been a week and a half since the last time I tried speaking to Cassandra. It's been a week and a half since she cut me off and left, glaring at me coldly. It's been a week and a half since I haven't said a word to her other than during the filming. It's been a week and a half since I've seen her smile, a real genuine smile. And I miss it, I miss her. I miss how she cared about me, I miss how when she used to see me, her eyes used to light up. I miss her angelic voice, asking me how I was doing. I miss how she seemed to always want to protect me. I'm pathetic aren't I?

I thought I was straight until she came along, I thought my life was perfect until she came and confused me. She's the light of my light yet she's the reason everything's tumbling down around me. I miss her so much. I've had 5 scenes to film with her last week, FIVE. And not during one did she truly smile, not during one did she say a word to me. But I had to admit, she was an amazing actress and she was great at avoiding me in order to not make suspicious about our problems. She would mostly hang out alone, in her trailer.

She always had music coming from there. And sometimes, she'd hang out with Lea and Chris but that was rare. She seemed to have lost so much passion and life...all because of my bitchiness. I still can't believe I was so rude to her. She was nothing but nice to, and besides, I'm supposedly straight so why the hell would I get that pissed if she was homophobic? She looked up at me not Santana...

I truly am pathetic and now I ruined everything between us.

Today, in 3 hours, we have Chris' birthday party that's going to happen at a bar.

Our studio rented half of the bar for us. And I had yet to get ready. Okay, think Naya. You have to wear something really sexy to make her jaw drop. To make her want you as much as you want her. Bingo! I knew exactly which dress to wear. It was time to break hearts and reach a single one.

Cassandra, I'm coming for you. 

Cass' POV

Oh well, it's been a week and half and it's been quite torturous seeing Naya every day for 5 days in a row. She looked as flawless as ever and it was hard just pretending she wasn't there. It was hard not to talk to her. I caught her many times, looking over at me with pleading eyes but I just pretended not to care, I pretended she didn't exist. Why would she look at me like that? She hates me, she bitched at me, she never really spoke to me other than to cut me with her words. I'm done with all that. Besides, I only had 3 more weeks before I leave. And we had a kiss coming up. I was scared shitless. How the hell was that supposed to happen?

I snapped out of my thoughts and began thinking about tonight's party. I was really excited. It was Chris' birthday and he became one of my closest friends in such short time. I was glad I got to meet him. He was so sweet and caring. He was pretty cute and gosh his voice is just wow, so unique. Back to the party, I had seriously no clue what to wear.

I knew I wanted to wear a dress but I had so many and the choice was hard. So I decided to call Lea and invite her over, like that we'd get ready together and she'd help me out. 30 minutes later, Lea barges into my apartment and begins to roam in my closet, not even greeting me. My closet ended up on my bed and she turned around slowly with a huge smile on her was holding a pretty navy blue dress, tight, strapless and that stops a bit lower than my ass. This dress makes me look pretty good to be honest, but I just felt not good enough for it this time. I felt low on confidence and this dress wasn't gonna help me that's for sure. Seeing my reaction, she frowned at me.

-Cassandra, what's going on, you don't like it?

-It's not that it's just that...I won't feel really comfortable dressed like that tonight.

-Why not sweetie? This dress is kickass! You'd make everyone drool!

-Meeeh I don't think so...

Lea looked over at me and sat beside me on the bed, hanging her arm around me.

-What's wrong honey? I've never seen you this low, you seem so low all the time and now, you're refusing to wear this sexy dress. You used to look so happy and now you just..seem so sad. What's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?

-I euuh, I ugh I can't...

-Why not? I won't judge you I promise.

I start crying, convinced she will hate me forever if she knew my secret. She would be disgusted and never want to talk to me ever again.

-You'll hate me if I tell you...

-No I won't, I promise! Don't you trust me kiddo?

-I do, I do more than you can imagine it's just..this isn't just something small, it's a huge thing and I don't know how you'll react..I just, I can't lose you.

She hugged me tight and whispered in my ear.

'Nothing can make me hate you baby girl, you can tell me anything and I'll support you.'

I looked up at her while she wiped my tears away and I moved off the bed. I went to the corner of my room and turned my back to her. I couldn't stand looking into her eyes.

'I think I'm in love with Naya...'

I'm pretty sure a few minutes left and nothing moved, I was sure she was gone, she had left, and was probably freaking out. Until I felt someone hug me from behind.

-I can't believe you thought I would run away from you or be disgusted! It's so cute, I'm so happy for you! But I don't understand why you're so sad? Why don't you tell her?

-I'm sorry I just didn't know how to tell you or anyone. I was bottling it up and imagining that everyone would run away if they found out. And I can't tell Naya, ever.

-Why not?

I sat her back down on the bed and told her everything, from the start to the end. From my first day until the latest event and not once did she interrupt me. She only had a huge shocked look on her face, as well as confusion in her eyes. After my story was done, she abruptly stood up and began pacing back and forth.

'What the hell is her problem? Why is she acting that way towards you? She's normally always so sweet even though she's really sassy. But she's never bitchy like that, she's never mean what the hell has gone into her? She was so excited to meet you, she told me so many times that she was going to make you feel so welcome and be great friends with you after she learned how she was your idol. I don't get it. But you know what? You're gonna stop moping around your bedroom right now and you're gonna wear that sexy dress I just picked for you and I'm gonna dress you up. You're gonna get there and make her drool all over you. You're gonna make her wish she was never a bitch to you. You're gonna kill it tonight, let's go.'

She squealed and began her magic. In 45 minutes, she was dressed and had made me into a gorgeous princess. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I seemed so powerful yet so strange to myself. But one thing was sure, I felt pretty confident after that. I hugged her tightly and thanked her. She just smiled and hooked her arm into mine, headed to the door. We decided to pass by a shop because Lea still hadn't bought Chris a gift. Once we got to the bar, it was already really dark and the party had already started. It seemed like we were the only ones missing. We made our way to our table and hugged Chris from behind.

'Happy birthdaaaaaaay!'

He turned around and stood up to hug us, he looked really good. After giving him our presents, we went around to greet everyone with hugs. But someone was missing and Lea noticed it too, she looked at me with a raised brow. Naya was nowhere to be found. We were heading to the bar to get a drink and that's went she erupted from the bathroom.

She was wearing a tight red dress, showing enough cleavage to make me go weak in the knees. IT hugged her body perfectly on the right spot, showing off her sexy latina body. Her makeup wasn't too dark, it was just perfect. She was wearing black stilettos with studs. I couldn't take my eyes off her until I looked into her eyes and saw her staring back. I turned back around swiftly and asked for a drink. Lea probably noticed because she just giggled at me. I ordered a sex on the beach and that's when I heard her electric voice that brings shivers down my spine.

'Kinky'

I turned around to see her smirking at me. I blushed and turned back towards the bar to enjoy my drink. I couldn't let her win, I couldn't humiliate myself once more. I saw her give Lea a hug and Lea seemed bothered by it. I hope it wasn't because of what I told her. Naya realized to she just pulled away and headed to the other side of the bar and ordered shots. I twisted my body so I could face Lea, my back turned to Naya. I came closer and yelled in her ear so she could hear me from all that music.

-What the hell was that, why did you give her such an awkward hug?

-I still can't get the image of her bitching at you out of my mind.

-Lea, she's one of your closest friends. You can't do this to her because of me. She's still the same person you used to know. She's still the same person you love to hang out with. Please don't take it out on her, she doesn't deserve it.

-I can't believe you're defending her after everything she did to you.

-It's love..and she's an amazing person, truly, so don't do this to her, please? Promise me?

-Ugh okay fine I promise.

After 2 drinks, I decided to go have some fun and dance around. I felt two arms around my waist and someone coming behind me, I didn't bother looking at who it was. I began grinding on whoever it was and I could tell it was a man because something started poking my lower back. We were still going at it full force until we heard a bunch of people cheering. We looked up to see the Glee cast looking at me with thumbs up. It was priceless until I saw Naya's face, still sitting at the bar with over 20 empty shot cups in front of her. She looked pissed, hurt and lost. I'm guessing the alcohol was already affecting her.

A few dances later, I was tired and went back to the bar for a 3rd drink. At the other end, Naya was still sitting in her same spot, with even more cups and now she seemed extremely drunk. No matter how badly she hurt me I coulnd't let her do this to herself. She was surely going to wake up with a massive hangover and headache as it is, she didn't need to drink more. So I rushed to her side as she was about to fall off the stool and told the bartender to stop serving her. She pushed me away but I came back, holding her closely in case she falls.

She started pitting out venom words at me but I payed no attention to her. I was going to get her home safely right away. As we were making out way out toward the taxi, Lea rushed over to me.

-What are you doing Cass? Where are you going?

-I'm taking Naya home, she's in no condition to drive home or even stay here anymore. She's extremely drunk.

-I don't understand how you could be so nice to her and take care of her the way you do after everything she's done and said to you. I mean look at her, even now, you're dragging her out for her own good and she's spitting words at you. I can't wrap my head around this. I just..ugh I wish she could see what you're doing for her.

-I told you why I do it all Lea...she means the world to me, I don't care what she does to me. I agree, it kills me when she treats me like shit because I have no fucking clue what I might've done for her but in a few weeks, I won't see her anymore. And that's probably gonna hurt more than anything she's ever done to me here. She hates my guts but I can't give up. She was the reason I had a smile on my face most of my days, she was the reason I continued to fight for my dreams, she gave me hope and something to fight for. She might hate me but she's still my hero. She might act horribly towards me but she will always be this big hearted woman who saved me from myself. I see the way she acts with everyone else, I know how sweet and caring she is and that's all I need. So if you'll excuse me Lea, I have to get going before she passes out.

-Wow, I'm speechless. It's insane how much you care about her..I admire you for doing all that and putting up with her shit. Anyways, where are you taking her? You know where she lives?

-It's nothing, I just owe her everything I got. And no I don't that's why I'm taking her over to my place.

-Okay good night Cass, stay safe.

-Thanks you too babe, night.

_Hey guys, sorry I made you wait this long, anyways this is just a part of the chapter 7, the other part is going to be up by tomorrow morning if not tonight. It's gonna be Naya's POV on the party and well after they get to Cassandra's house. I really hope you're enjoying the story, love you guys xo Don't forget to vote and comment, letting me know what you think of the events and if you want me to add anything in it, love youus_

Stay strong

-L xo


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Naya's POV

The party had started a while ago and Cassandra wasn't here yet. Neither was Lea. They were the only ones missing and I really wanted to see Cassandra, see how she looks. She probably looks stunning.

After a while, I felt the need to go check myself in the bathroom mirror, just to make sure I look okay before she comes. And I also needed some time apart form this loud music. I couldn't even hear myself think. Few minutes passed before I decided to head back out until I stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking at the beauty that was coming towards the bar.

There she was, in all her glory, looking as beautiful as ever. She had on a blue dress and god did that dress do her good, it was tight and short and all I wanted to do at that moment was touch her. What the fuck? Did I just think about touching her? Okay yeah, I'm thinking about touching her and many other dirty things I wanna do to her. I finally stopped questioning myself when it comes to her, she gives me these thoughts I never imagined I could have towards a girl but yet here she is, making me swoon and making me want her. Yes, I want her. There's no more denying her. And there's nothing standing in my way anymore.

Right..yes there is, the fact that she's homophobic oh yeah and uhh maybe the fact that I'm a total bitch to her. What the hell am I gonna do...

With all these thoughts running through my mind, all I could think about was going over there and kissing her gorgeous lips. But I couldn't. So I took in a shaky breath, building my confidence back up and headed towards Cass and Lea. Our eyes met until she turned back around and ordered a drink. But for some reason, I saw Lea giggle at her. Wow, they were close enough to have inside jokes without even speaking...

As I reached them, Cass' back towards me, I heard her order a Sex on the beach and couldn't think of anything else, I had to say it.

"Kinky"

She turned around and glard at me and my smirk before turning back, ignoring me. That hurt. Hugging Lea was now a different story, she gives amazing hugs but this time, her hug seemed different, it seemed distant as if she just didn't want to touch me and I couldn't figure out why. Had I done something wrong to her? I was so confused but shrugged it off, it's a party. Time to enjoy. And what better way to enjoy other than with alcohol?

A while later, I saw Cassandra stand up form the corner of my eye and head to the dance floor before beginning to dance in a very attracting way. I was mesmerized and was so turned on by her dancing until a hulk guy came in back of her and stuck himself to her ass. That was supposed to be my place. He had his hands on her hips, swaying her and she was grinding on him. Fuck, she looked so hot and I was beyond turned on. But I was fuming. How the hell could she allow a random guy just coming in back of her and touch her body like this?

"_Oh shut up Naya, you know very well that the onl reason you're pissed is because you wished that was you. You wished those were your hands on her hips, swaying her and having her grind on you. Well would you look at that, you're becoming a little Santana, how cute. With all the bitchiness and falling in love with a girl. Wait love? Maybe...But nothing was ever gonna happen and you know this is torture so drink your sorrows away sweetheart."_

Shot after shot, everything was becoming a bit blurry. Cass had looked at her and seen her angry face but eeeh whatever. She continued drinking until someone came towards her and held her tight. She pushed them away, not knowing who it was until she heard Cassandra's voice telling the bartender to stop the drinks. And that when all hell broke loose in her mind. She began pushing away Cassandra even further, spitting cutting words at her, not being able to contain her anger and hurt anymore. It was all too much, her sexiness, her voice, her actions, her dancing, and the alcohol. It was all about **her. **After all she did to her, here she was, trying to save her from her own crap. How was that even possible. But she didn't need her help. She continued pushing Cassandra and hitting her, yelling spanish words at her. Until she felt the cool air on her skin, she was being taken away and had no clue where she was going. All she knew was that she was in her co-worker's arms, fighting to be set free. And then she heard Lea's voice, trying to concentrate on their conversation. She wasn't a fan of eavesdropping but that wasn't the case right? She was right here in between them so it's all good. Lea started talking and gosh it sounded so loud.

-What are you doing Cass? Where are you going?

It was nice to know she worried more about Cass than about me, being the drunk one in the situation.

-I'm taking Naya home, she's in no condition to drive home or even stay here anymore. She's extremely drunk.

Aw how sweet.

-I don't understand how you could be so nice to her and take care of her the way you do after everything she's done and said to you. I mean look at her, even now, you're dragging her out for her own good and she's spitting words at you. I can't wrap my head around this. I just..ugh I wish she could see what you're doing for her.

What? Cassandra told Lea something? She told her how I've been acting with her? Shit that must be why Lea seemed so distant with me. I saw it coming, obviously but not this soon. Fuck I screwed up real bad hadn't I? Wow, I'm actually able to think of smart things while being drunk, that's a first. But wow, I'm enjoying the warmth of Cassandra's arms around me but I definitely wasn't going to show that so I kept on with my game of hatred, not knowing towards who I was sending it anymore, her or myself.

-I told you why I do it all Lea...she means the world to me, I don't care what she does to me. I agree, it kills me when she treats me like shit because I have no fucking clue what I might've done for her but in a few weeks, I won't see her anymore. And that's probably gonna hurt more than anything she's ever done to me here. She hates my guts but I can't give up. She was the reason I had a smile on my face most of my days, she was the reason I continued to fight for my dreams, she gave me hope and something to fight for. She might hate me but she's still my hero. She might act horribly towards me but she will always be this big hearted woman who saved me from myself. I see the way she acts with everyone else, I know how sweet and caring she is and that's all I need. So if you'll excuse me Lea, I have to get going before she passes out.

I couldn't think straight anymore. What? I mean the world to her? Even after everything I did? How is that even possible? How is someone able to forgive so easily? Is this an angel? Omg she's leaving in a few weeks it's true, shit. That's gonna hurt as fuck isn't it. But did she just say it's gonna hurt her too? I don't hate your guts baby girl I just..I'm so confused. I don't understand my feelings towards you. I'm her hero? Me? The bitch who's been tearing her down ever since we met? Gosh I can't keep replaying these words in my head, I'm gonna go crazy. I saved her from herself? How? What? I wanna know? What the fuck had I done? Why was I such a monster? I'm speechless, I can't think straight. This girl really is an angel...

-Wow, I'm speechless. It's insane how much you care about her..I admire you for doing all that and putting up with her shit. Anyways, where are you taking her? You know where she lives?

Me too Lea, me too, I'm speechless and I just ugh, my head is killing me, I wanna sleep.

-It's nothing, I just owe her everything I got. And no I don't that's why I'm taking her over to my place.

Shit I'm going back to her place? What's gonna happen? Omg I'm freaking out internally because my body seems to have a mind on its own.

-Okay good night Cass, stay safe.

-Thanks you too babe, night.

*Reaching Cassandra's place.*

"Come on Naya, just try to keep up a bit with me until I get you safely to bed."

She dragged me along with her, holding me tightly against her and it felt so right, it felt so good. She threw her keys on the table and brought me to her room. Wow her bed is huge. I really liked her place, it was cozy. She sat me down on the bed and left. When she came back, she had pj pants and a tee-shirt, along with her make up bag.

"So uh, I err, I'm gonna take off your make up if you don't mind..." she trailed off and I just nodded my head, not rusting my voice. She was so sweet...Why the hell did I have to ruin everything?

She slowly began closing my eyes and passing the cotton with the creme over my eyes, not pressing too hard. I'm guessing my eyes were make up less but I kept my eyes closed. It felt amazing, her skin on my skin, her soft touch, her fingers grazing my skin while taking my make up off. I was deep in thought until I felt her entire hand holding my cheek.

"Naya are you okay? Do you need anything? You seemed deep in thought..make yourself at home, if you need anything don't hesitate."

She looked into my eyes with her eyes filled with love, it was so hard not to kiss her right there. But I knew this love was probably only admiration for me since I was her idol..not the romantic type of love. She carressed my cheek for a bit and I was sinking into this affection. I wanted more. I wanted to feel her skin on my skin. But that's was never going to happen. I just wasn't that lucky.

"Here, let me tuck you under the covers"

She tucked me in and turned around, heading outside her room. Where was she going? Before I could figure it out, my mouth spoke.

"Where are you going?" I asked her with such a soft voice. She turned around, shock written all over her face. She definitely wasn't expecting this type of attitude coming from me. But she instantly erased that look and gave me a soft one instead.

"I'm gonna go get the couch ready so I could sleep, just sleep Naya, you really need it."

"Come sleep here." I pleaded her, looking straight into her eyes. They widened with shock, once again before she came over to me and asked me if I was sure. I nodded so she just slowly nodded as well and moved to the other side. She looked at me and whispered: "Good night little angel, sleep tight."

She turned her back to me and I scooted closer and spooned her. I was the big spoon and it felt so right. She stiffened under my touch but began to relax. This simple contact made my heart skip a beat and I fell asleep, my arm around her, protecting her from anything...anything, especially me.

It was the best night ever.

I woke up in the morning groaning. My head was killing me, I felt like there were knives going in and out of it. I looked around, slightly confused on to where I was before the memories rushed into my mind.

I was at Cassandra's place. She brought me over last night. She took care of me. She still cared about me. Maybe I hadn't ruined all the chances of becoming friends? Even though I want more than friends..Meh. I looked around, her side of the bed was empty. I checked my phone and it was 10 am, I had to be at the studio at 3pm to film a scene with Cassandra. I had time. I popped myself on my elbows and groaned in pain before I noticed on my night stand, there was a piece of paper, pain killers and a bottle of water. I mentally thanked Cass for being so amazing and caring and scowled myself for being such a heartless bitch. And then I reached for the paper. She had written me a note.

_Morning Naya,  
You're probably freaking out right now, not knowing where you are. You're at my place, you were drunk last night so I took the liberty of bringing you back to mine before anything bad happens. I couldn't stay because I had to talk to Ryan about somethings and I didn't want to bother you when you woke up, I didn't want to be a burden so I hope you don't mind. You probably don't but whatever. There are pain killers and a bottle of water right next to this so take them, you'll feel a lot better. Anyways, I pulled some cleaned towels if you wanna take a shower, they're in the bathroom on the chair, and you can pick a few things from my clothes if you don't want to come to the set with the same clothes as last night so be my guest. Make yourself at home, I made pancakes if you want, they're in the fridge and Lea's gonna pass to get you since you probably don't know how to get on the set from my place so, she'll be there around 2. See you you later  
Cassandra._

Wow,she did all this for me? This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, not even Sean had ever done something this nice for me. She was such an angel, gosh I'm such a horrible person. I need to make it up to her. I need to show her how much I love her.

I won't let you down Cassandra, not this time. If only you give me a chance.. 

* * *

_Sorry for the late update loves, blame it on the end of semester, I'm swamped with work and projects and ugh I really want the summer to hurrryyyy! Anyways, like always, I hope you enjoy this second part of chapter 7 and wow, well, we find out many things about both of them eh? I'm loving writing this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it. Don't forget to favorite & review with what you like & dislike and with suggestions, love you lots!_

_Stay Strong_

_-L_


	9. Chapter 8

Naya's POV

I still had two hours before Lea comes to pick me up. I decided to go take a shower and picked a few things from Cass' closet since she let me borrow some of her stuff. I lost track on how long I was in the shower, planning something nice to do for her as a thank you and a sorry for being such a terrible person and I came up with the best plan. I just needed Lea to hurry up so I could tell her my plan & get on with it. I got out of the shower, got dressed and straightened my hair before putting my make up on. I was beyond exhausted and I still had a slight headache from last night but I couldn't stop thinking about what Cassandra had done for me last night, she practically spent most of her night either avoiding me and then taking care of me. I was so confused. Why doesn't she hate me? I know I would hate me if I was in her shoes...

I cleaned around for a bit and made the bed before going to the kitchen and grab a bite from her pancakes. Mmmm chocolate chip pancakes, my favorites, how'd she know? Or maybe it was her favorite too? Okay Naya you're thinking waaaay too much. I shook all these questions out of my head before rethinking of my plan to apologize. It had to be perfect.

Lea got here a few minutes before 2 so I rushed to her car and hopped in. Moving forward to give her a hug, she returned it once again awkwardly. I just ignored it and asked her to drive me to a flower shop. She gave me a quizzical glance but I just shrugged and mentioned her to hurry. I needed to talk to Cassandra before I start filming and I had a lot of things to say.

I got her a huge bouquet of 24 roses that looked absolutely perfect and well the rest will be done after the filming. Once again, Lea looked at me weirdly but I wasn't giving up any information, this was going to be the perfect surprise and I couldn't wait. I was going to make this the best night she's ever had with friends and hopefully this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship..Yes I settled for friendship because having her in my life is better than not at all.

Once we reached the studio, Lea barely had time to stop the car before I was practically flying out of the car and sprinting to Cass' trailer with Lea trailing behind me. I had just reached the handle of her door before someone screamed, telling us not to go inside. We both looked around before spotting Chris running towards us. Still catching his breath, he told us Cassandra's been locked in her trailer since the morning and refused to go out, not wanting anyone to see her that way. That way? What way? I guess I said that aloud because next I know, he was explaining the situation.

"As soon as she got here, she got a call and it was from her grandma...she told her that her grandfather passed away and from what I heard, she had a pretty good relationship with her grandpa so she broke down crying and sobbing before storming into her trailer, refusing all the help we were about to give her. Since then, she has refused coming out or even letting anyone inside..So I suggest you stay out here guys."

"Oh my god.."

I guess he hadn't noticed the flowers until then because he shot me a look and asked me what they're for.

"You already knew about her grandpa?"

"What? No?"

"Then what are the flowers for?"

"Oh ughh yeahh that's for something else, I wanted to thank her for taking care of me last night after your party."

"Oh that's sweet, well uh I don't think you should go in so maybe just put them in front of her door?"

"No I really wanna see her, she probably needs someone to comfort her or a shoulder to cry on."

Lea scoffed and murmured: "Pft yeah I'm sure that's not you."

I snapped at her aggressively.

"Are you done giving me shit Lea? You've been acting pretty bitchy since last night and I don't know what got up your ass but I hope it crawls back out soon. I'm going in whether you like it or not."

And with that, I went up the stairs leading to the trailer's door and knocked a few times. No answer. Hmm..I made a bold move and went inside not bothering to get a reply. Looking around I spotted her, curled into the corner of the sofa, her head in her arms and her body was shaking. The door closed in the back caused her to jump and look at me.

"Oh..it's just you.."

"Wow you seem pretty happy to see me, please contain your excitment." I said sarcastically and immediately regretted it, definitely not the time to be like that.

She glared at me but her face changed when she saw the flowers. I expected any type of reaction except the one I got. She got pissed, her face twisted in anger and before I could manage a word she yelled at me.

"I don't need your fucking pity Naya, you can take your flowers back to where you got them from or you could give them to someone you actually give a shit about so now do me a huge favor and get the hell out of my trailer, I don't need your sarcasm and attitude today. I deserve some peace in the hell you make me live in everyday don't you think? You could show yourself out thanks."

My mouth was hanging, a shocked expression on my face, not knowing what to say so I just left. I was not expecting that outburst but wow, she had been bottling so much shit from me inside, and I'm pretty sure this was a small portion of what she would've told me if she had been someone different. But she was too sweet to make me feel this horrible so she minimised it..even where she's hurt, she still manages to not hurt me...What an amazing human being this girl is.

I guess I screwed up once again..and my plan is clearly going nowhere especially today.

_

_Sorry for the late update and for the clearly short one too, I'll update tomorrow too with Cassandra's POV of her grandpa's death and how she's dealing with it and with the change in Naya's attitude towards her and also how the night went. Don't forget to vote and comment, it gives me more motivation to update sooner and longer and well I really hope that this story's up to your expectations and if you want me to add things message me or comment, i'll see what I can do. Love you guys, stay strong _  
_-L_


	10. Chapter 8-part 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"emWohouu, I was bored so I decided to update sooner wooots, surprise hihi 3/embr /emEnjoy poor Casandra's misery when she gets the sad news and the Naya outburst ;)/embr /em-L/em/p 


	11. Chapter 9

Naya's POV

After an entire week of missing Cass, she finally showed up to the set. Ryan asked her to take some time off to think and she agreed, not bothering to make contact with anyone on set, not even Lea, which totally surprised me. I'm guessing she wanted to be isolated? Or maybe she went away for the funerals? Or what if she just drowned her sorrows in ice cream and movies? Or she did some sports and listened to music? I kept asking myself questions about what she might've been doing during this week until I decided to ask her when she gets there. I know, it sounds dumb asking myself all these questions but I can't help it, I'm so curious and worried about her. I wish I was good to her ever since she joined, maybe she would've spoken to me during this terrible moment? Maybe she would've let me take care of her? Maybe she would've told me what she was up to? Or maybe she would've even asked herself for my help...and that's where my mind was, in the maybe questions, obviously thinking about her, until I saw her walking towards her trailer.

She had changed her hair, they were now black with red highlights which looked fantastic, especially with her amazing style. She rocks it so well. She was wearing ripped jeans, combat boots, a white and red tank top and a studded leather jacket. She looked hot as hell. That's until I got to her face and the blood drained from my body.

Her face seemed blank, as if she had absolutely no emotions, she was pale and there were no sparks in her eyes. She looked like a ghost except for her bloodshot eyes. Her lips were tightly shut together, she wasn't allowing herself to even smile or look at anyone, she was putting on the brave face. She walked straight, her head held up high and got into her trailer without a single glance.

I had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation, my heart was telling me to run inside and just hug her, let her cry on my shoulder while my head was telling me to leave her alone, she needed her time alone and didn't need my bugging. But I couldn't stand it, she looked so badass yet one look into her eyes and you see all the vulnerability, you see how fragile and broken she is, how a little mistake and she could completely fall and break like a piece of glass. It was heartbreaking.

I looked around before spotting Lea running towards me.

"Naya! Did Cassandra already get here?"

"Yeah she just got here and went straight to her trailer why?"

"Did she talk to you?"

"She didn't talk to anyone..she kept walking straight ahead and got inside."

"Why do you seem so low? Did anything happen?"

"You should've seen her face Lea..she looked so fragile and broken, it was horrible. Nobody deserves to go through that, especially alone."

"Wow, Naya's gotten all softy on her eh? Since when do you care about her anyways?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Yes, I was playing dumb, I really wanted to know what she had heard about me from Cassandra and besides, it's true, she's totally turning me into a softie. I was never mean or rude or anything normally I just never thought of shit like that, like how broken someone can seem or how much I wanted to be the shoulder they cried on or whatever, but once again, I stopped questioning what she does to me.

"Never mind, just let me know if there are any changes."

"Will do."

For most of the day, we filmed and Cassandra stayed in her trailer, not coming out. She probably hadn't eaten all day too, what could I do? Before I could come up with an idea to bring her food, her trailer door swings open revealing her wearing baggy sweatpants, a black hoodie and pink addidas shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun and she still looked numb...She was holding her phone in her hand and in the other, she had an Ipod music stereo. Where was she going?

Once again, she kept her head held high and walked straight passed everyone, heading to the east wing. Lea was about to squeal and run to her but before she did I managed to get my hand over her mouth. She definitely doesn't want to do that, at least not right now because I'm pretty sure she was gonna get her feelings crushed when Cassandra ignores her. I'm sure it wasn't personal, she just needed space.

Anyways, Lea, Chris and I decided to follow her from far, just to see where she was going. She stopped in front of a door that said Dance Studio. When she got in, we peaked inside and saw her placing the stereo and her music. Good thing was that this studio was paired with another room for the directors, we would dance in the studio and then the directors would be in the other room, watching us from the see-through glass, which was see-through just from our side so she would have no idea we were watching her. It was like the interrogation room in a police station, seems pretty cool eh?

There were a few couches and a table, in case the directors wanted to write notes. So we sat down and watched her, not knowing what to expect. It's so weird, she joined the cast a few weeks ago yet I have no idea if she could sing or dance, even though she must be good right? Since Glee's all about music. Unless she's just a musician? We kept looking at her until she was ready, and ironically, she was facing us.

That's when Lea gasped.

"You were right..she looks so broken..."

"Told you."

"What could we do to make her feel better?"

"Umm, how about we take her tonight, we take her to a nice restaurant then go back to my place for a movie marathon and a sleepover?"

"Mmmm I like the idea."

"Good, now shh, the music's starting, I wanna see what she's capable of."

The music started and it was Pumping Blood, our version. Before I even got the chance to speak, Lea was already squealing that she was listening to our song, hurray. She got way too excited over little things like that, it was cute sometimes but most of the time it's just annoying.

Okay, before I continue, I have to say something, Cassandra's dancing is TERRIFIC. I haven't seen a girl this good seen, gosh like forever. She was dancing hip hop, adding some techno moves and damn, some sexy moves that were making me pretty hot. I wonder what her body would feel like grinding on mine._Shit shit shit Naya get her head back into the room, no more dirty thoughts come on. _

The song ended and she went to pick a song. She stood right in front of me before the stereo started blarring Valerie. She looked so ready to dance but she didn't. Why wasn't she dancing? Before I could ask more questions in my head, she shook her head and I saw a tear crawling down her face and she fell to the ground. I stood up to go see what was going on but Lea grab my wrist and yanked me back down.

"Let her be, she needs the release. Just watch."

"But it's breaking my heart Lea I don't understand how you can sit here and watch your friend having a breakdown and not do anything,I thought you guys were close!"

She mumbled: "You have no idea how close."

"Then do something!"

"Naya shut the hell up, you don't get to tell me what to do! You've been giving her shit ever since she got here so don't you dare tell ME what to do about MY FRIEND when all you've been doing is make her life miserable so shut up, sit down and watch. Got it?" , she napped at me.

I had nothing more to say so I shut up, and from the corner of my eye I saw Chris' confused face and Lea mouthing she'll tell him later, how bloody amazing. Bringing back my attention to Cassandra, she was still sitting on her knees, looking desperate for something but I couldn't pinpoint what. She looked so broken and sad, it was hard to stay still and watch her like this. She doesn't deserve this.

She had her eyes closed, as if she was taking in the music, the perfect melody of the song, the-

"You see how she has her eyes closed?" Lea asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's taking in your voice, she's concentrating on your voice because it soothes her, it makes her happy. But at the same time, I'm pretty sure that's why she shed a tear..."

"What do you mean? Why would she shed a tear because of me?"

"Because you're her freaking idol Naya, you're the freaking person she looks up to, you're the person she listens to when she's sad or tired or feeling not good enough, you're the person who gives her strength yet ever since she joined the set, you're her strength yet you're her weakness...you're her hero yet you're her tormentor..she's so confused and sad and she just doesn't know what to possibly do! You're supposed to be the person who's there for her but you're not, you're the person she runs away from! She was so excited to see you! She used to talk about you with such enthusiasm, with such joy and there's this sparkle in her eyes when she spoke about you but now every time she mentions you, she's ready to bawl her eyes out! You destroyed her!"

"I-I.."

"Shh, she changed songs!"

We looked back at Cassandra, only to see her staring back, emotionless. When the music started, my breath got cut as if I had received a punch in the stomach...it was my version of If I die young. Nonono why is my baby girl listening to such a depressive song? What the hell did I just call her? Head back to the situation, right, the song, gosh no not this song. She was still facing us, she backed away though until her back hit the mirror and slid on the ground. And the waterfalls began. She started crying an sobbing, her eyes closed, head leaning in her hands. It was heart breaking to see but it was worse aftr what Lea had told me. I was the reason this gorgeous girl was crying her eyes out, or at least a part of the reason. I had treated her like shit over something ridiculous that she had no idea of. I have never felt this terrible in my entire life. I wish I could just go over there and hug her, I never want to let go. I was her hero and I let her down, who does that? Ugh I can't stand myself anymore.

I stood up, with tears streaming down my face and ran outside, falling face to face with her. I hadn't noticed she got out of the studio and shit, there she is, standing in front of me with red and puffy eyes. I looked like crap I was sure of it, I was still crying and I hate it when people see me cry. I was about to turn away and leave until she lifted her hand and placed it delicately on my cheek, once again. Bringing back memories of that night, I gasped by accident and she took her hand back down, muttering a few apologies, looking at her feet. A few seconds later, she looked back at me, staring me in the eyes. Her entire face softened when she saw my tears. How could someone so broken have so much compassion and care for the person who broke her? I don't understand.

"Naya are you okay?"

Her soft voice snapped back to reality, her puffy eyes looking right through my soul, I couldn't lie to her but I couldn't tell her what was up, she'd hate me forever so I whispered no and walked away, leaving an even more broken Cassandra behind me. I saw how her eyes went back to her emotionless state, how sad she seemed... I couldn't fix her, I was too much of a terrible person to do that.

Cassandra's POV

Today I had to get back to the set, no matter how much I didn't want to. I wasn't feeling up for it. I looked like a zombie, I didn't want Naya and the rest to see me that way but oh well, I don't have a choice. I spent the entire week at home, crying myself to sleep, drowning my sorrows and sadness in music and chips, I look like a mess no doubt about that. But I'm stronger than that, I don't have to let anyone see me broken again, the crew saw me once, it ain't gonna happen twice so I showered and got dressed.

When I got to the set, I felt everyone's eyes on me and I hated it, the attention, the quizzical faces, everything. But I didn't let it show, I went straight to my trailer and sat there, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to go out and talk and I most definitely didn't want to film so I got changed into some sweats, a hoodie and my dancing shoes, grabbed my phone and stereo and got out, heading towards the dancing studio I passed by a few weeks ago. It was quiet and nobody seemed to go there which was exactly what I needed, to be alone.

I got to the studio, plugged my stereo and chose Pumping blood by the Glee cast, this song was always able to make me move and it hasn't lost its magic. I started dancing to the beat, letting the melody take over my body, letting myself go.

After it ended, I was drained of energy, and angry. I needed the only thing that could calm me down...Naya singing. I went through my songs and settled on Valerie, her voice is so raw and sexy on this song, it makes my day just to hear her voice. To think that I have the person behind the voice so close to me and I can't even tell her how I feel. I can't believe I'm so close to the person I'm head over heels in love with, to the person who saved me yet so freaking far. I didn't even realize I was tearing up until I felt a salty residue on my lips. I stood straight, staring at my face in the mirror, looking at the failure that I was. I don't blame Naya for hating me, I would hate me too..

And then came If I die young, the song that represents my life at the moment, my thoughts and my mind. What's the point of my life? I lost one of the only people who ever loved me in my life, my hero hates me, I'm a total failure, what's left for me to do? I backed to the mirror and slid down. I couldn't be able to stop it anymore, I just let my tears flow and I started sobbing, not knowing if I'll ever be able to stop crying...I felt so empty.

The song ended and I decided to leave, to go back to my trailer and 'practice' my lines for the next few scenes. I packed my things and as soon as I turned to make my way in the hallway I stumbled upon someone. Someone who makes my days better and worse, someone who makes me cry tears of joy and sadness, someone who makes me confused yet completely in control...I stumbled upon a crying Naya. I looked up at here and couldn't help my caring side to show up. She was about to leave until I lifted my hand and softly placed it on her cheek, the way I did the night I brought here to my place. Gosh her skin is so soft, I just wanted to keep my hand there forever. She stared at me and as soon as my hand touched her cheek she gasped. Shit wrong move, I shouldn't have done it. I looked down and mumbled a few apologies, not knowing what to say to make this less awkward. I looked back at her and saw sadness.

"Naya are you okay?"

I saw in her eyes the debate until she finally decided to leave me out of the loop and just run away.I didn't know what to feel, I guess she was back to her old hating me status, she probably also hated my outburst a week ago. I couldn't help it, my face just got back to the same state its been in for the past week. Numbness, emotionless yet somehow hurt.

One thing was clear, I was a mess.

_Hey there guys, wouhouu longest chapter yet! I hope you like it, there's a lot of emotions in this one and it was sort of hard to write but anyways I hope I lived up to your expectations. Thank you to those who have been voting and commenting it means the world I swear I look like a 5 year old kid when I see that people are enjoying the story so thank you guys so much i love you xo  
_  
_Stay strong _  
_-L_


	12. Chapter 10

Naya's POV

I stayed in my trailer until it was near 7 o'clock. I had no idea what to do, I really wanted to make Cass feel better and take her mind off of the terrible things she's been going through but she's probably pissed at me and wouldn't want to see me anyways. I decided to head home and see what happens tomorrow. As I opened the door to leave, I found Lea standing in front of me, ready to knock.

"Lea? What are you doing here?"

"I err I came to check on you after getting requested to do so and hum, would you like to come with Chris, Cass and I to execute your distracting Cassandra plan?"

"Of course! But what do you mean after getting requested to do so?"

"Well after you left, we got out and kinda stumbled on Cass standing there alone so we asked her what happened and she just asked me to check up on you, she was worried about you."

"She was what? She was worried about me?"

"Naya...no matter how much you hurt her, she will always love you and care about you, you will always be her hero so yes, she was worried about you. Anyways, I told her about your planned and uhh, surprisingly, she actually accepted."

I was speechless. She was once again forgiving me? How? What? Why? How could someone be so forgiving? I don't know, all I know was that I needed her, and I'm pretty sure she needed me. So I nodded and followed. While we were headed to my car, Lea explained to me that she had already sent Chris and Cassandra to the restaurant and had told them we'd meet them there so that's where we were heading right now. They had decided an Italian restaurant and I was psyched, I love italian food. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a great night.

When we got to the restaurant, the waiter led us right away to the table were Chris and Cass were seated. Chris stood up and hugged us both before sitting back down. Cassandra stood up next and hugged Lea and before I knew it she was standing in front of me. I hadn't noticed I had dropped my gaze to the floor before I saw her feet stop before mine and she greeted me with a small hug that made me crave for more. I blushed at the thought and sat down, my seat happened to be right next to her.

We ordered and started chatting about nothing and everything, it felt like a little family and it was definitely one of the best nights ever, Cassandra and I were pretty civil to each other and Lea spent most of the conversation eyeing us up which was pretty weird. Our meals got here and we had all ordered pasta, miam. We got into our foodie mood and silence took over the table. A few minutes later, I looked up to see Cassandra staring at her plate with tears in her eyes. Tears? What happened in the previous minutes to make her tear up? I was about to ask her what was going but got cut off by her.

"Hey um sorry guys, I just need to use the bathroom for a second, I'll be right back, excuse me."

And she ran off to the bathroom, leaving us confused and looking at each other quizzically. I was standing up to go check up on her but Lea was faster than me, she put her hand on my arm and gave me a small smile, letting me know that she will check up on her. I sat back down and sunk into my chair, confused and sad. We were so happy, what made her break down again? I craved for another hug, to feel her skin against mine, to hold her close and promise her that it will all get better but I couldn't...she didn't want me to. I didn't know how long I would be able to stand this torture, seeing her but not be able to touch her. Especially knowing that soon she'll be leaving..

**MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE SO PLEASE, IF YOU'RE NOT FEELING WELL DON'T READ, I DON'T WANT YOU TO RELAPSE BECAUSE OF ME. **

Cassandra's POV

After Lea asked me to join them for supper, I was kinda happy, they actually cared about me. It made me feel loved for this tiny bit of time and I accepted. We got to Chris' car before Lea told us she needed to go get Naya and they'd join us there.

Well hello there butterflies, yes Naya will be coming to the restaurant with us. Nervousness erupted, especially when Lea told me it was actually Naya's idea to make me feel bette. What would she do something like that? I mean yeah it's super nice and sweet but why would she something like that for me? I'm just confused, I have no idea what to think. She hates me or what? She despised me ever since I got on the set and suddenly, from a day to the other she changed? People don't change.

Chris and I were seated right as we got to the restaurant, we asked for an isolated table, not wanting to get mobbed or bothered, I needed this time with my friends..and sorta idol. This was kinda freaking me out, I had no idea why she would propose something so sweet, my head isn't getting wrapped around it. I was still in my questioning phase until I saw Chris' arm waving in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry bud, I was uuhh..."

"Zoned out?" he chuckled.

"Yeah hehe." I nervously muttered.

"It's all good, so are you sad to be leaving in 2 weeks?"

"Totally, I feel so blessed to be part of your team guys, I met some amazing people and I'm gonna miss you guys so much. I never thought I'd get along so well with all of you since you all knew each other for years and I was the newbie so I was pretty sure I'd feel like an outcast but you guys made me feel more loved than I've ever felt in my entire life to be honest. You make me feel special and I'm gonna miss this so much when I leave, I'm gonna miss you guys, your smiles, your joy, ugh. I'm sorry I'm getting super emotional right now."

"Awwww but babee, you are special! We love you so much and we'll miss you but you better visit! And we obviously will see each other super often because well let's face it, you can't live without our awesomeness." He chuckled and winked at me.

I turned around when the waiter came, only to see Naya looking absolutely stunning and my adorable Lea. Chris stood up to hug them and it was then my turn. I practically jumped on Lea and hugged her super tightly and then went over to Naya who was now looking at the floor. She looked so cute, I just wanted to give her a huge bear hug and never let go but I couldn't so I just stood on the tip of my toes to reach her, gave her a brief hug and went back to sit. Funny, she took a seat right next to me. We started a conversation all together and weirdly, Lea kept throwing me and Naya glaces. It felt so good being able to talk normally to Naya but that made me so confused, I didn't know what to think anymore.

After we did our order and got the food, everyone became quiet and started eating. I barely ate a few pieces before feeling nauseous. I kept replaying memories in my head. Memories of my grandpa. He was the best cook I had ever met, and he used to always make my favorite meal when I'd visit them: Lasagna. He made it perfectly, the way I liked it, with loads of cheese. He would sit beside me and we'd make a bet, if I ate more than one piece, he would give me 10 bucks and he lost every time. I felt my eyes becoming teary and I felt sick, the food needed to get out. I excused myself from the table and ran into the bathroom stall. I barely reached the seat before starting to cry hysterically. I needed to purge. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

Yeah I know, I never mentioned that as a problem because it's not, I only purge when I'm feeling extremely low and today, I was near my lowest. And the voices were at their highest. They kept telling me to do it, it's not like anyone would care and they were right. I just had to wait a bit because knowing Lea, she's probably freaking out and heading over here. I walked out of the stall and slid on my knees, near the wall. I definitely didn't want her to know about this so I struggled to keep it in. At least until she leaves. And I was right, here she is. Standing at the door frame. As soon as she saw me, she ran towards me and held me against her. My head snuggled in her neck. She was holding my shaking and sobbing body like her life depended on it.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please sweetie, tell me, I can't stand seeing you like this." She rocked me back and forth, telling me it's gonna be okay until I answered her questions.

"I remembered my grandpa.."

"What triggered that?"

"The pasta..he was an amazing chef, he would make lasagne every time I went over because it's my favorite meal and he always made it with a lot of cheese, the way I liked it. He would also bet that he'd give me 10 bucks if I ate more than one piece and I always won. It's never gonna be the same again, I can't go visit my grandma anymore, I can't get into her house, it's too painful, I can't eat pasta, it's too nostalgic...It hurts so much." I was whimpering in Lea's chest but I didn't care, I felt the care and affection she had for me and it made me feel stable for once. I knew she was a friend that will never leave my side no matter what.

"Lea..can you please just give me a few minutes alone? I just need some time and I'll join you back okay?"

"Sure babe, I'll leave you." She kissed my temple and left.

When I made sure the door closed after she left, I went back to the stall, lowered to my knees and shot two fingers down my throat, once, twice. The gagging voices I was making were killing me and my throat was burning but I had to keep going, I needed the release. I finished, flushed and got out of the stall only to find Naya standing at the door, with her eyes wide opened and pain drawn on her face. Fuck, had she been there the entire time?!

"Cass what-wh-what..were you doing?"

"Nothing.."I looked down and muttered, damn it she had seen me, what the hell could I do now?!

"Don't lie to me, what the fuck were you doing in the toilet Cassandra?" She was almost yelling at me, with anger and pain twisting her face. Why the fuck was she angry at me? With that, I snapped.

"Fuck off Rivera! You're fucking confusing me so stick a single attitude, you either hate me or you freaking don't so make up your bloody mind. Or you know what? Don't bother, go back to fucking hating me because it suits you better than that crappy fake care you seem to have when you see me this fucked up. You don't give a shit about me, so go give that affection you pretend to have for me to someone you actually do care about."

And with that, I stormed out, leaving behind me a shocked Naya, with her mouth agape.

I felt like such a bitch. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't stay here.

I went back to the table to apologize to my friends and leave. I had to go home.

"Guys, I'm sorry something came up and I really can't stay, thank you so much for everything, it meant the world but I really have to go, I love you guys." I hugged them and went to find a cab.

Getting home was a torture, there was traffic everywhere and I felt sick all over again. I got home around 30 minutes later, took a quick shower, changed into my comfy sweatpants and a large hoodie and plopped myself on the sofa, ready to watch tv and fall asleep there. I was so comfortable and sleepy.

Until I heard the bell ring.

Naya's POV

Ouch. Wow..that kinda hurt...a lot.  
How is it that she's always able to hurt my feelings? Me? Who usually is the one to hurt someone's feelings not the other way around. I guess she has me wrapped around her finger without even knowing it, how ironic.

I went back to the table to find that Cassandra had already left. And obviously, Lea had to ask.

"What did you do to her?"

"What do you mean what did I do to her? Nothing?!"

"She was fine when I left her and then you went in, plouf, she got out and left. Obviously something happened."

"I uh..I sorta went in and found her pu-purging..and we got into an argument."

"You found her doing what?"

"She was puking her guts out Michele, she was puking her fucking guts out by sticking two bloody fingers in her mouth, do you need a graphic demonstration too?!"

"I get it Rivera, calm your horses! I just don't understand why..and why are you so affected?"

And obviously, Chris had to butt in.

"Yeah why do you seem so affected? I never once saw you even talking to her before tonight. And after what Lea told me earlier after you left the dance studio, I don't understand why you're like this."

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something that, if you peep a word of it to anyone, I will ends you. Get it? And let's go to the car, I'm bored here."

They both nodded, clearly scared. We walked to the car, heading back to the studio to get a few things.

"I know that this might uh..sound pretty weird but I eum..I sorta developped feelings for Cassandra. I think I really like her. Like more than friends like each other. That type of euh like."

They both starred at me with wide eyes, their jaws hanging opened. Lea was the first to close her mouth, in order to talk. Duh.

"What? You like Cassandra? Then why have you been a bitch to her all this time?! Why did you make her freaking live miserable for all these weeks? Why did you keep bringing her down day after day?"

"Because she's homophobic. I know, it's a ridiculous reason but it frustrated me. A lot. And then when I noticed how sweet she was I wanted to change but she didn't really let me do that, she started ignoring me and shit so I euh yeah."

Lea scoffed. "Yeah homophobic, my ass."

"What did you say Lea?"

"I said where did you get that information from?"

"I heard her say it."

"What the hell? When?"

"Remember the first day she got here and she met everyone? Yeah..that day..I went to meet her when she was in the room, having a meeting with Ryan and the crew and I heard her freak out about playing my on-screen lesbian girlfriend."

Chris was sitting there, listening to both our sides like he was watching a movie, not bothering to say a word. And here comes Lea with her reply.

"Naya..she can't be homophobic, you must've heard wrong or something."

"Why are you saying that? Why the hell can't your precious friend be homophobic eh? Why can't I have heard right? And you know what? How about I text Ryan and ask him to prepare the video of her interview in the visioning room? We'll see the conversation then. I'm pretty sure he's still at the studio anyways."

"She can't be homophobic because she's..she's in love with you Naya. She's head over heels in love with you and it's killing her."

I couldn't talk, I couldn't make up a sentence in my brain because all that's twirling there is those 8 words.

**She's head over heels in love with you.**

What? Since when? How? What did I miss? How did I miss this? How was I so oblivious?

"Since when?"

"A while..She told me before Chris' party actually. She was so scared to tell me, thinking that I'd hate her for it. Girl, she's ready to do anything for you. She would give up her entire world if it meant being able to just talk to you. She's a keeper sweetie."

"Woah. How? When? What? Is that why you've been so distant lately?"

"Yeah..but she's been pushing me to act normal towards you. She got angry at me for being cold to you at the party, because she said that you might be mean with her but she sees how you are with every else, you're the sweetest an caring person she had ever met."

I had tears falling, I was the reason she was so broken. Ryan texted me back to tell me it was ready. We silently went into the room and pressed play as we sat on the chairs.

It started to play, we fast forward it until the part where she stood up abruptly.

***Tape**

"So you're gonna be playing Santana's new girlfriend."

Cassandra stood up abruptly.

"What? Nonon, I got the script and there was nothing written about me being Santana's new girlfriend!"

"Yes we know, we sent you less than half of the original script and we left all the girlfriend part outside of it."

"What b-but why?"

"We were afraid you would decide not to do the acting and bail on us and we really wanted you here so we didn't really have a choice."

"But I can't do it, I can't play Santana's new love interest, I can't play Santana Lopez's lesbian girlfriend!"

**I stoped the tape and told Chris & Lea that this was the part I heard before leaving. That this was the part that made me believe she was homophobic and I couldn't wait to hear the rest, to make peace with my heart and feelings.  
**

They all stared at her with shocked eyes but Ryan was the first to speak.

"And why can't you be her on-screen girlfriend?"

"Because look at me! Look at her previous girlfriends! She started with Heather Morris, she was blonde, has amazing blue eyes, she was thin and gorgeous and had so much talent, then there was Demi Lovato, probably the most perfect human being on earth after Naya, she was flawless, had a killer voice, looked sexy as hell and well, she was Demi Lovato. You can't end Naya with...me."

She told them, with tears in her eyes and pointing at herself. Pointing at her gorgeous body. My baby was so insecure. My baby thought she wasn't good enough to play my on-screen girlfriend. My baby thought I was flawless. My heart was doing backflips during her entire speech.

"I don't deserve to be Santana's last girlfriend, the public's gonna be infuriated if you put me, you can find plenty of gorgeous, thin and flawless girls out there, I can't do it...Naya's just so perfect, she deserves better. She deserves someone who can at least match her up with something whether it's talent, beauty or courage. I got nothing, I'm really sorry I wasted your time but Naya deserves perfection and that's not me. I'm truly sorry I wasted your time but I think the best way to end it with Naya would be Demi, they fit perfectly together."

By now she had tears falling down my face, not daring to look at anyone. she turned around and started walking towards the door before Ryan stopped her.

"Look Cassandra, I know what you're thinking but we chose you for a reason, we think you'd be perfect for it and the thought of you not being enough for it just proves that we chose an amazing person to join our family, we can't ask for better. Hey look at me, stay. Stay for a bit, we'll try it, and if after a while you don't feel comfortable then you can quit. Deal?" He asked her gently.

"Deal."

"But you have nothing to be afraid of, you underestimate yourself way too much sweetheart, give yourself a break." Damn right she didn't.

"Thank you Ryan, I appreciate it."

***End of tape.**

By now I was crying my eyes out, not knowing how I was able to be this mean to her..how could I have jumped that fast into conclusion? I can't believe she feels this way about me. I can't believe she sees herself that way. I needed to change that, I needed to make her see herself in my eyes.

I left without saying goodbye or looking anywhere, I went straight to my car and drived to Cassandra's place, remembering where it was from the night I spent after getting drunk. My mind was spinning. All those signs I was too blind to see. All these times she'd look at me with adoring eyes and I shook it off as adoration for her idol but it was so much more than that.

I got to her place and rang the bell. I couldn't wait to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. I couldn't wait to apologize, to tell her my feelings. I was a hyper ball.

A few seconds later, the lock jiggled and the door opened, revealing Cassandra with no makeup on, looking gorgeous with her messy bun, baggy sweatpants and big hoodie. She looked at me surprised, not expecting to see me.

"Naya, what a-"

Before she could finish her question, I lunged forward, pushed her against the door and smashed my lips to her.

Fireworks.  
Explosions.  
My heart.  
Her heart.  
One.

_

Wouhouuuu just wrote my longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoy it guys because I loved writing it because well, THE KISS FINALLY YAY.

So umm yeahh, don't forget to review, it always gives me motivation to write and update sooner, and thank you to all those who have been doing it! I love you guys a lot.

So yeahh, enjoooy! xo

-L


	13. Chapter 11

Cassandra's POV

_The bell rung as soon as I was ready to head to bed._

I went to open the door, wondering who it could be. I wasn't expecting anyone especially not at this hour. It was getting pretty late and I was sure Lea was still at the restaurant, eating with Chris and Naya..but nobody knows where I live. I jingled a bit with the lock and opened the door. I was stunned. Naya was standing in front of me, her mascara was ruined. Her eyes were puffy and red and she seemed to have been crying for a while. But why?

"Naya, what a-" she didn't even let me finish my question.

Before I knew, she took a step forward, pushed me against the door and smashed her lips to mine. My mind was all over the place, the butterflies erupted in my entire body and I was speechless. I couldn't think straight. All I could do at that precise moment was lay my arms around her neck and bring her closer, feeling her arms snake around my waist. It was heavenly. I felt home, safe.

But realization hit me. Naya Rivera was kissing me, the Naya that made sure every day at the set was a terrible experience for me, the Naya that made me cry myself to sleep almost every night with her cold attitude towards me. What the fuck was she doing, in my apartment, KISSING me? And that's when I pushed her away, fuming. I might seem bipolar right this second, like I didn't know what I want because one second I was enjoying it and the next I'm pushing her away but aren't I right? Wouldn't you do the same if someone who made your life miserable for the past few weeks suddenly drops by your place and just kisses you out of the blue? I don't know how to act right now, all that's going in my head is anger and confusion. What was she doing here? Why did she kiss me? Isn't she straight? Doesn't she hate me? My life's such a mess.

"What are you doing?" I was practically yelling at her. She closed the door behind her and yanked me towards the sofa, pushing me on it and sitting by my side.

"Look Cassandra, I made a lot of mistakes in my life but I never regretted anything more than I regret what I put you through during these past few weeks, I made your life terrible and I'm so sorry about it but I-I don't know how to say this but I think I might have feelings for you." she told me on a quiet tone.

"You better not be fucking with me Rivera, why would you suddenly feel bad and tell me this shit? You don't just have feelings that come out of nowhere. And anyways, aren't you straight? Sure you are, why the hell am I even asking you, you were getting freaking married to Big Sean a while ago and you've been dating only guys for ever since I remember becoming a fan so don't you dare mess with me more, you already made me feel horrible every single day, you made me wish I never met YOU,my freaking hero. You made me regret even trying for the show or doing something in my life. I don't even understand how a person can make me feel this way but here you are, making me feel like I was ruling the world for the splint of a second before dropping my entire world the next. I don't even know how to deal with this, you can't possibly be serious so now you just made it a million times more awkward and worse so thank you very much, now get out of my place. I'm so thankful I only have 2 weeks left on the show."

By now, I was standing by the door, showing her out. I ignored her pleading eyes, knowing that if I let her speak, she would completely tame my inner anger and I won't be able to say no to her, she'll dig me deeper in her messed up hole. And that couldn't happen. She doesn't have feelings for me, she can't. She's Naya freaking Rivera. She's flawlessly perfect. She's impossibly beautiful and charismatic and funny and sweet and I was fucked up me. I was insecure, screwed up, no future planned, me. Oh and not to forget, she was Naya Rivera, the STRAIGHT starlet.

"Cassandra let me-"

"Let you what? Explain? No thanks, I don't need your explanation on why you suddenly came and kissed me. You're probably gonna come up with some super rational explanation on how you never meant for this to happen and bla bla bla. I don't even know why I was stupid enough to bring you to my house the night of the party, or why I was dumb enough to fall for the most perfect human being on earth, or why-"

And once again, before I could finish my rant that was becoming confusing even for myself, I felt her lips on mine and once more, the feelings in my body were frantically eating me alive, this was too much emotion for me to handle. I was trying so hard not to succumb to her lips but it was impossible, I loved her too much. I had to face it, not matter how hard I denied it, I'm head over heels in love with Naya and nothing could change that..not even the fact that I'm mad at her. Her hands found my waist once again and brought me closer to her. I felt the warmth that her body was radiating on mine and all the sexual tension that was building up in this kiss. The second kiss of the night, the second trip to paradise with this goddess.

Why was she kissing me again? My mind grew more and more confused by the second but clearly, my libido wasn't letting anything come in the way of this amazing amount of pleasure this kiss was bringing me. For once in my entire life, I felt truly and deeply loved. It was hard not to notice the love that was going through that kiss even though I had no idea if it was coming from me, from her or from both of us. All I knew was that I needed to let her speak, and then I could decide.

We broke away after becoming slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Naya brought her hand up and cupped my cheek, caressing it slowly, looking deeply into my eyes. She seemed like she was trying to communicate something with me but I was too zoned out to read it, I was in a total bliss.

I had to face it, I barely tasted her lips twice and they were already like drugs, I couldn't get enough. How was I supposed to deal with all the drama that those two kisses come with?

* * *

_Hey guyys, I decided to update for a bit tonight, I know it's not my usual length for the chapters but I'm completely exhausted, I've been working every day ever since I finished college with no breaks in between and I'm drained but I promise, I'm gonna update tomorrow part 2 of this chapter. So don't forget to favorite, review or whatever you like about it or dislike about the story, message me if you ever need to tlak and most importantly, don't forget to enjoy ;)_

_I love you guys, thank you for all the support! xoxo_

_Stay strong_

_-L_


	14. Chapter 11-part 2

Naya's POV

The first kiss was heavenly, and the best part of it was that she kissed me back, she brought me closer to her by hugging my next and I felt at peace, I felt incredibly happy. I had never felt this amazing because of a kiss. She was giving me a high..from a kiss, how is that even possible? But I definitely didn't want to think right now, all I wanted to do was enjoy this perfect moment. But before I could go back to enjoying it, she had already pushed me away and asked me what I was doing. I needed to explain to her so many things. I closed the door behind me and brought her to the sofa where I sat her down and sat right next to her. I had so much to tell her.

"Look Cassandra, I made a lot of mistakes in my life but I never regretted anything more than I regret what I put you through during these past few weeks, I made your life terrible and I'm so sorry about it but I-I don't know how to say this but I think I might have feelings for you." I quietly told her, not knowing what her reaction will be or if she will accept to hear me out but I prayed that she did. I really hope she does.

I was wrong. She got up and started yelling at me, telling me that I'm lying to her and I'm straight and that everything's got more awkward between us. By the time she was done with her speech, she had opened the door, waiting for me to get out. She didn't want to know..she didn't believe me. How could I possibly show her how much she means to me? How much I regret everything I made her go through? How much I'm ashamed of myself?

I attempted one last time.

"Cassandra let me-"

Wrong move, she already had prepared a rant from what it seemed, she didn't even let me finish. Now I was getting slightly pissed.

"Let you what? Explain? No thanks, I don't need your explanation on why you suddenly came and kissed me. You're probably gonna come up with some super rational explanation on how you never meant for this to happen and bla bla bla. I don't even know why I was stupid enough to bring you to my house the night of the party, or why I was dumb enough to fall for the most perfect human being on earth, or why-"

I didn't want to hear the rest, she has no idea what I'm about to say and here she is, ranting again. And her lips looked so inviting, I didn't bother stopping my mind this time, I gave him a _carte blanche. _Once again, I unexpectedly kissed her but this time, I put a lot more passion in it, hoping to express my feelings for her, hoping that this'll set the record straight. I was kissing her but she wasn't kissing back and this started to break my heart so I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her impossibly close to me, hoping that she will eventually kiss me again. She seemed lost in her thoughts but as soon as I snaked my arms around her, it's like she came alive. She started kissing back just as passionately as I was and this, let me tell you, this, was making my heart race like never before. Her lips were so soft and delectable it was incredible. I was on cloud 9. After a super heated make out session that would've probably led to more if it wasn't our second kiss, we broke it off, needing air. But I kept one hand on her waist and brought my other one up to her cheek and cupped it delicately, as if it was made of glass. I wasn't gonna lie, I was afraid of losing her. She looked like this vulnerable and fragile doll that I needed to take care of. I caressed her cheek slowly, taking my time, looking deep into her eyes. I wanted her to see how much I needed her, how much my feelings for her are real. She seemed dazzled and I was floating in paradise. I never thought someone could make me feel this special but this girl..she just sweeps me off my feet. Yet I never had the guts to tell her or show her my appreciation but this was all gonna change right now.

I brought her back to the couch, sat her down and kneeled in front of her, taking a hold of both of her hands. She was watching me intensely. Normally this type of gaze would drive me nuts and I would most probably snap but this wasn't the time, this was the time to set my emotions free and to express myself to the girl I have feelings for. She needs to know and then, we could decide what to do from there.

"Cassandra, I REALLY need to talk to you and you have to listen very carefully, okay?"

"I'm not a kid Rivera, so don't treat me like one. Go ahead and say whatever you want to say, it's probably not gonna change anything but knock yourself out." she had that sassy look on her face that made me want to simply shut up and walk away but I couldn't. This was my one and only chance.

I ignored that and made up what I had to say in my mind. I was happy she hadn't taken away her hands from mine.

"Ok so err, uhh I don't really know where to begin...I-"

"How about from the start, Sherlock." she interrupted me with her sarcastic comment, obviously she's still not fond of me, how amazing this is gonna be.

"Hum, yeah..so euum, when I learned that a new cast member was joining I was really excited and later on, I learned that this cast member was also a huge fan of my work and that me so incredibly happy. I was really excited to meet you but um, something happened. I don't know if you remember when you had your little outburst in Ryan's office when you didn't want to play a lesbian or whatever, well that's when I came in, I was coming to meet you and I sorta got there on the part where you told them you can't play my lesbian girlfriend on-screen and that pissed me off. In my head, I didn't understand how you could be a huge fan of mine if you're homophobic. Yes, I thought you were because well..being me, I wasn't patient enough to hear out the rest of your speech, as soon as I heard that, I sorta left and I decided to dislike you, hoping you wouldn't feel so welcome. I didn't want to make you feel happy for some reason, that I later figured out. I was attracted to you and this was all new to me, I had a fiance and well let's face it, I thought you were homophobic so all that together made me an angry bitch. But after the first 2-3 days, I noticed how sweet and amazing you were and decided the hell with my anger, I needed to change and get to know you. You seemed so nice and you looked amazing like all the time. So when I finally decided to act super nice to become friends..since I thought it was impossible for us to become more than that, you started acting coldly towards me and I felt terrible. Because I knew that it was all my fault and I had no clue how to change it. The night of the party, all I wanted to do was dance with you and hold you close. When you brought me to your place, I felt so safe and loved, the way you took care of me. I just wished I was nice from the beginning, we might've actually became friends...yes I settled for having you as a friend, it was better than nothing at all since I still had in mind you were straight. That night, even though I was drunk, it was probably the best night of my life. You took care of me like nobody ever did before, you loved me and cuddled with me. You truly cared about my feelings and in the morning I had decided to start over again. That's why I had the flowers, I had no idea about your grandpa..I just wanted to thank you for the night before and kinda ask for your forgiveness. And then the night at the retaurant, I felt like crap. All I wanted to do was hug you and never let you get away. The sight of you purging completely broke my heart. I got out and confronted Lea about a few things and well, I sorta confessed my feelings and then she told me about you...about your feelings and all that. To make sure, we went back to the studio and watched the recording of your interview. I couldn't believe my eyes...you were so insecure, and sweet and I couldn't believe that you truly felt this way..it was so hard to believe. How could someone love me that deeply? It was hard to believe, so so hard...because I never felt this loved."

When I looked up, Cassandra's face mimicked mine, we both had tears coming down our face. She looked at me and her eyes were shining. I had no idea what she was thinking, all I knew was that I would've given a fortune to know what was going on in her mind. Until she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I was completely confused.

"I forgive you..I actually forgave you a long time ago Naya..I just didn't want to get more attached, I thought you hated me and it was getting hard because all I wanted to do was hug you and cuddle with you, hold your hand and kiss you..but I couldn't. My feelings for you were getting out of control so I decided to switch roles and become cold. I never thought it would be possible that you...out of all people...would give me such a deep speech, especially to tell me that YOU, Naya perfect Rivera, my gorgeous idol, has feelings for me."

And with that I started sobbing uncontrolably. She forgave me. She has deep feelings for me. She doesn't hate me. She wants to kiss me and hold me and cuddle with me. Before I could come up with something to say, she comes over to my side and sits on my lap, snuggling into my neck. She looked up to me and hugged me as tightly as ever, caressing my hair. She was whispering soothing words in my ears, telling me it's gonna be okay. We stayed like that for a while before I felt her body shake silently. I lidted her chin up to see tears flowing.

"What's wrong Cass? Why are you crying?"

She snuggled back into my chest and her words got muffled by her tears and the fact that she was hiding herself in me.

"What was that love?"

"I'm scared." she barely whispered.

"Of what baby?"

"Of the day you'll realize I'm not good enough for you and you'll find someone better..."

I held her tight, bringer her even closer to me if that was possible. My baby was so increibly insecure, we had to work on that.

"Oh sweetie, that day won't happen. I know you're the only one for me, I could feel it deep down in my bones, you have nothing to worry about."

I kissed her forhead and she held me by my shirt, not letting go. I looked down and saw her look at me with her eyes shining, I was the happiest woman alive. She had that light in her eyes, the one that disappeared a while ago, it seemed like she was brought back to life. And I wasn't gonna let anyone take that brightness away from her. I made a mission to myself, I will stay by her side and make her as happy as she makes me.

"I got you baby girl, I got you." I mumbled into her hair and with that, we fell alseep peacefully on her couch, her sitting in my lap and me holding onto her.

This was how my life was supposed to be.

__  
_  
_Wouhouuu! Part 2 is done! _  
_Okay so today I was super sick all day and had absolutely no motivation to write but I did end up writing a big update, which I'm quite proud of. I didn't think I'd be able to get such an emotional roller coaster done, I LOVED writing this part because I got to include a lot of emotions and i love putting that and there was some fluff which was super cute, in my opinion ahah! So umm, I hope you'll enjoy this part as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that this story is interesting enough. Sometimes I feel like it's terrible :\_

_Anyways, stay strong guys, if you ever need me, I'm here & well good luck to those of you who have exams coming up, rock them! ;)_

_Love youus_

_-L_


End file.
